


饥饿

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bulimia Nervosa, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Graphic Description, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve问，“怎么了，Buck？”<br/>意思是什么在吞噬Bucky Barnes？<br/>只不过更像是Bucky Barnes在吃什么？<br/>（这两个问题的答案是：有时什么都没有，有时候是一切。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ox hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234287) by [refusals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusals/pseuds/refusals). 



> 这篇文在很大部分上跟作者的个人所感有关。  
> 请注意：这篇故事内含对于饮食失调症的详细描写，有很高风险会引发读者的不适反应。请在确定不会对自己造成负面影响的情况下阅读。

永远都会有规定。

 

Steve Rogers的规定让人搞不清楚。

 

Steve Rogers用这些话来测试资产的纪律性——“冰箱里的东西随便拿”和“穿衣服你不用经过我的同意”。他硬塞给资产一张床，给他热水洗澡，他用这样的方式强迫资产欠他的债。他给资产下达诸如此类没有意义的命令：“给我描述一下我的衣服”，而且没有让他执行任何真正的任务，但是在资产不服从命令或者做错了什么事的时候，他也不会惩罚他。

 

Steve给了资产一个代号，“Bucky”。这似乎是Steve Rogers唯一愿意坚持的规定。但是即便是这样，资产对那个名字没反应的时候，他也没有惹祸上身。

 

******

 

这样令人困惑的日子过了几周后，资产得出了如下结论：

 

i. “Bucky”这个代号实际上是他的名字。

ii. Steve Rogers不是Bucky的接管人。不会再有接管人了。

iii. 也就是说以后也没有规定了（？）。

 

最后这一点把他快搞疯了。因为永远都会有规定，即使没有人跟他明确解释过（这种规定是最糟的规定，因为要猜要试验要犯错然后一定要记住其他人想要他做什么）。

 

“能给你立规矩的只有你自己一个人，Buck。”在Bucky问他的时候，Steve这么说。

 

哦。

 

突然之间，一切都合理多了。很显然，还是有规定的。这比他以前经历过的任何接管人展示给他的信任更多。

 

（告诉自己：因为Steve不是他的接管人。）

 

这可能是他向Steve展示他可以自己守规矩的唯一机会，他不想把这唯一的机会搞砸。于是Bucky参考九头蛇最重要的管理规则给自己拟定了两条规定，他修改了相关参数，让规定更能符合他目前的任务：做人类。

 

i. 除了日常接触，如握手、击掌等，不得与他人有肢体接触。他的新盟友们都是好人，不能被他的肮脏玷污。

例外情况如下：如果接触是由另一个人发起的，那么资产应当顺从接受。

 

ii. 只有Steve吃东西的时候，他才可以吃。

例外情况如下：某些食物是被完全禁止的，在任何情况下都不许碰。即使Steve在吃也不行。

 

*****

 

（事实证明，Steve的身体太过温暖，太过熟悉，完全不可能远离而去。所以1号规则很快就被打破了，并且被永久废除了。）

 

*****

 

第一次的时候，是在刚开始的时候，那时候一切都还很危险，令人困惑。

 

那同样是个意外。

 

他坐在餐桌边上，低头盯着Steve放在他面前的一盘炒鸡蛋。他好奇他是应该吃，还是说这是个间接命令，或者是个测试。

 

（这样的测试他失败过，他们让他记住了之后发生了些什么。）

 

他所知道的下一件事，就是他用双手和膝盖支撑着跪在厨房的瓷砖上。他不记得他有没有吃鸡蛋，但是结果就在这里，厨房的瓷砖地板上一副色彩难看的波洛克画。

 

“对不起，”他声音嘶哑地说，脉搏跳得飞快，同时绝望地想要空着两手把地上的一片狼藉收拾干净。如果他清理得足够快的话，也许他就不会被惩罚，也许没人会把他的脸摁进去， _“如果你他妈那么饿，为什么你不干脆吃了它——”_

 

但是Steve告诉他可以吃这个鸡蛋了，对不对？也许是他自己想象的，他并没有获得许可，只是他自己允许了自己。他记不起来了。

 

“天啊，Buck，你在做什——快停下！”

 

他僵在当场。他惊慌失措地抬起头，但是能隐约看出Steve表情里的惊恐，那与厌恶明显不同，所以或许他并没有惹祸上身。

 

“对不起。”他又说了一次，只是为了以防万一。

 

“Hey，别，没事的。”Steve说，“你什么都没有做错。我不应该……我们下次试点清淡些的，好吗？你…你放松一下。喝杯水，躺下休息。这里我来清理。”

 

资产感激地点点头，因为终于得到了一个客观的命令而感到解脱——Steve想让他休息，这样他就能恢复全部机能。

 

他脚步不稳地站起来，有点惊讶于自己内心的恐慌已经消退为了颤抖的解脱，一种奇异的平静感涌入他的心中，就像是波光粼粼的水面突然变得静止。终于有一次，在他身边时时刻刻如影随形的心神不宁的感觉突然不见了。他是空的。安静的。

 

_安全的。_

 

他漂浮在这意想不到的感觉中，神游一般地走进洗手间去洗手。在清凉的水倾泻而下冲洗在他脏了的手上的时候，他的意识才重新回到身体中。他不知道他为什么那么惊讶于重力依旧存在于这个世界上，而他并没有像一个断了线的气球一般飘走。

 

他继续游荡到指派给他的房间里，按照指示躺倒床上。因为在发抖，他短暂地想了一下要不要躺到毯子底下，但是除此之外没有症状证明他不能产出足够的身体热量。于是他就躺在那里，躺在被单的上边。

 

Steve过了一小会儿后走进房间里，坐到他的身边。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”他问。

 

资产记得当他说“可操作”时，Steve下巴上肌肉收紧的方式让他的胸口里产生了轻微故障。于是他只是说：“还好。”

 

“你还想吃些什么别的吗？还是喝点什么？或者想等会儿再试试？”

 

资产眨眨眼。问题太多了。

 

他说“是。”，因为这或许是最安全的回答。

 

“‘是’什么？对不起。”

 

资产不知道为什么Steve要道歉。他停顿了一下，那几个字迟疑地含在嘴里，然后他说清楚：“我…等等。”

 

“好。”Steve同意地说，他站起来，“我要去吃完我的早饭，好吗？要是你需要我的话，我就在厨房里。”

 

资产点点头。Steve离开了房间，而资产不知道刚才发生了些什么，他只知道那不疼。

 

*****

 

外面的疼痛越来越少，资产就感觉里面的疼痛越来越多。这是个非常令人担忧的现象。资产肯定他一定是快死了，但他检测不到他的系统中有什么实际错误。

 

他开枪打过的那个女人（“打过两次，”她喜欢狡黠地笑着提醒他）说这代表他又开始感觉像个人类了。他知道这就是任务的目标，但他不太确定自己是不是喜欢这个结果。

 

*****

 

第二次并不是个意外，但他也不是完全有意的。尽管他变得非常擅长“做个人类”，但还有时候他接连几天都拒绝离开自己的房间。

 

在那种情况发生的第一天，Steve在他的门前放下了一个三明治和一碗汤。Bucky没有碰，食物放在门外变质，Steve拿走了它们。他脸上的表情让Bucky觉得像是有个保龄球压在他的胸口。

 

第二天，Steve又做了一个三明治。他在门的另一边，非常轻声地说：“拜托吃了这个，Buck。”而Bucky知道这不是命令，因为他现在已经“好多了”。但是他告诉自己那就是一个命令，所以他得到了许可。只是服从命令，他不会被惩罚，对不对？

 

（错。有时候这就是个陷阱。）

 

他只吃了一点点，让房间不再旋转。剩余的三明治被他撕成小块，用纸巾包起来，然后等到Steve出门的时候他把这些冲下厕所。

 

起先的时候，这是一种解脱。对于那种他经常会感觉到的、因为得到了什么他并不应得的东西时心里那足以扭曲他内脏的恐惧感来说，这是一种理想的妥协和改变。

 

但是之后他感觉到，他还是 _那么饿_ 。

 

这就是他为什么发现自己在第三天的夜里，蹑手蹑脚地走进了厨房。他知道他的行动一定要快；Steve睡得很轻，他会听到他起来出了房门，而在Steve出来看他是不是一切都好之前，Bucky大概有五分钟时间。在Bucky因为噩梦而朦胧迷乱地在公寓里四处游荡时，Steve这样的举动很好，但是如果是现在的情况，那就糟得不能更糟了。

 

考虑到他现在紧张激动的心情，他的工作效率简直高效得惊人。他计算着目光所及之物的热量和营养含量，并考虑着它们的摄入速度和这些食物能为他提供多大的满足感。他同样记得绕过那些被“禁止”的食物，那些食物他不被允许食用，因为它们要留给重要的人（ _“狗是不吃巧克力的，傻孩子”_ ）。他确保自己不去碰那些，尽管想到它们丰富的味道几乎让他垂涎欲滴。

 

最后他选好了一罐混合豆类，一杯希腊酸奶，一盒麦片和几根香蕉。他把这些食物连同一根汤匙、一个碗和开豆子用的开罐器一起抱在怀里，溜回了他的卧室。

 

他几乎不敢相信，他没被发现就安全到达了目的地。他胸中涌过一种他不能否认的情感，那时一种恐惧和无畏交织在一起的奇异感觉。前者是因为曾经的教训现在依旧历历在目，而后译者是因为他似乎安全过关了。

 

他开始吃。

 

有什么闪过他的大脑。但在那之前，他已经摄入了三根香蕉，半盒麦片，所有的豆子和一整杯酸奶，在某种层面上他觉得自己应该停下别再吃了。

 

肚子中的沉重感陌生却又熟悉。这让人恶心，让人满足，让人不舒服。这是一种他有好几天，好几年，好几十年没有感受过的感觉，但是其中的含义，他却可以立刻就认出来。他不明白这种感觉本身是什么，但是他太过了解之后的后果。

 

他非常、非常坏。

 

他几乎都没能忍到洗手间，一时之间所有的东西都漾了上来。一如既往，他的身体不带他，独自继续下去。医生说，他的身体和大脑学会了独自做一些事，这是为了保护他。这就是为什么有时他会在现实和虚幻中反复徘徊，而且当某人说他们不会伤害他时，他永远都不会真正相信。

 

也许这也是类似的情况之一。他的身体为某些超乎他掌控范围的事而做出弥补。

 

Steve突然出现了，声音低沉，双手温暖而舒缓。他在他耳边喃喃低语道：“没事了，你没事了，你是安全的。”而如果他注意到了马桶里的东西和晚餐内容并不一样的话，他也什么都没有说。

 

而一旦恶心感结束，Bucky擦干了眼角聚起的生理性泪水站起来。

 

“你还好吗？”Steve问，试探般地问。他受伤的语气Bucky已经听腻了。

 

他妈的永远都是同样的问题。

 

Bucky嘶哑地说出一个让人半信半疑的回答：“嗯。”

 

永远都是同样的答案。

 

永远都不是真话。

 

Steve想帮Bucky回到他的房间，但是当他意识到这意味着Steve将会看到一整床他违反了规定的证据时，纯粹的惊恐涌上Bucky的脊柱。在他的身体带他跑进洗手间之前，他没有时间清理残局。也许Steve没有注意到Bucky吐出来的东西和他们晚餐吃的不一样，但是他一定会注意到地上的空豆罐、空酸奶盒，床头柜上的香蕉皮，和床单上散落的麦片碎屑。

 

Bucky需要不惜一切代价，阻止Steve跟他一起回房间。

 

“Hey，呃，”他说，Steve的手贴在他的后腰上，他微微挣动开来，“你不用，嗯……”——快想，Barnes，快想，快想——“我——我需要换床单。”

 

这句话让他的脸颊因为羞耻感而微微发烫泛红，尽管这是一句谎言。Bucky发觉也许他真的有了点毛病，他宁愿承认自己尿了床，也不愿意承认他在自己的房间里吃了东西。但是，这句话的确能确保让Steve不再深究，因为Steve知道发生这种事的时候Bucky究竟会有多难为情。他知道Bucky情愿在没有Steve的帮助的情况下，独自解决好一切；知道他想要在那之后悄悄爬到干净的被单之下，假装一切都没有发生过。

 

果然，Steve明白了他的暗示，只是在Bucky的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下就回了自己的房间。留Bucky一个人因为解脱而颤抖着呼了口气。

 

他回到房间里，努力思考这一团混乱要怎么办。所有的东西都应该放回厨房里，但是Bucky不想冒险再出去一次，所以他只能把盒子和食品容器藏在衣橱深处。香蕉皮也进了衣柜，外面过了好几层餐巾纸，等到一有合适机会马上扔掉。Steve从来不会碰Bucky的东西，他甚至都不会自己进入Bucky的房间，除非Bucky自己就在房间里。所以这一切应该是安全的。

 

隐瞒事故的第二部分：床单。除了一些麦片的碎屑，那床床单是完全干净的。

 

Bucky把被单从床垫上扒下来，为了故事的可信性，他把床单团成一团，丢进了洗衣机里。

 

回来的时候，他没有费力再重新铺床。他累得精疲力尽，但是透过疲惫不堪的迷雾，他清楚地感觉到心底似乎有一种完全相反的感觉——一种难以形容的兴奋感。这种感觉跟总是深深盘踞在他肚子里的铁砧般的内疚感交战，至少结果是一种平衡。这种力量在某一边要把他从轨道里扔出来的时候，让他能保持平衡。

 

*****

 

“我做过非常可怕的事。”Bucky总是不时地提醒Steve，因为就像是Steve经常会忘掉，因为Steve依旧在他的耳廓上落下一串轻吻，看他的目光像是看着一副文艺复兴时期的传世佳作，而不是某个纯粹之物的廉价复制品。

 

并不是说Bucky想要Steve意识到他究竟做了什么，然后因为那些事而恶劣地对待他。甚至他也没想过说因为那些事，而Steve就应该恶劣地对待他。他只是希望Steve能够知道，知道那一切。

 

Bucky自己已经接受了这一事实，无数人的生命结束在他的手上。他对他做过的可怕的事让了步，而且他觉得他永远都不会真正原谅他自己。他依旧因为不会否认自己所做过的事，而在内心中保存着某种平静。这是他的一部分，罪恶，内疚，和一切。

 

（当罪恶感把Bucky生吞活剥之时，Bucky以牙还牙。）

 

Steve，则拒绝承认它的存在。这就是为什么Bucky感觉到他需要时不时地提醒他。他跟Steve之间的关系足够坚固，如果Steve终于醒过来，掀开遮眼布，Bucky也并不害怕他会被赶出Steve的生活。但他只是希望Steve不再感觉他需要为这一切永远文过饰非。

 

因为Steve总是说，“那不是你，Buck。”这句话太傻了，因为显然也不是其他人。而Bucky不禁想要知道，Steve说这话的时候，他想要说服的究竟是谁——是Bucky，还是他自己。

 

****

****

 

第三次，绝对是故意的。

 

Bucky明白这点是因为他根本就没有饿的借口。他吃了食量正常的一顿午餐——以Steve的胃口来说还是少了些，但这依旧能算是一场胜利（尽管Steve真诚的表扬让Bucky想要扒掉自己的皮）。

 

现在，Steve出门去和Sam看场电影，所以屋子全归Bucky了，而他不知道要做什么。他可以自己呆着没有问题，因为他做得 _那么好_ ，但是这不代表独处很简单。

 

今天是比较艰难的一天。他因为轻度的焦虑而浑身发痒。他无论是外面还是内心都安定不下来。他简直是一团糟，双手绞在一起，不停摇晃抖动着膝盖，不停地坐下起来，起来坐下更换座位。

 

他试了心理医生建议的方法，用他的所有感官专注周围的环境，用纯粹客观的眼光去看周围的一切，不要分析或者过度思考，让他所体验到的所有感觉顺其自然。说起来比真正去做他妈的简单太多了，Bucky五分钟之后就放弃了。流向全身的紧张情绪对于目前的状况来说肯定有害无益。

 

他需要真的做些什么。做些积极的，实际的事。

 

他的第一个本能反应是吃。

 

一个无害的冲动，想到医生希望他在每天的这个时候可以尝试着吃些零食，他甚至可以允许自己沉溺其中。

 

Bucky走向厨房，不停地告诉自己他没有什么可担心的。他做的正是他应该做的。他在 _照顾自己_ 。

 

所以，为什么他还会感觉到每次在深夜蹑手蹑脚地溜出卧室，在没有许可的情况下偷食物时那种相同的压力？他确切地知道Steve在两个小时内都不会回来，所以他可以慢慢来，不用一直担心会被抓个现行。

 

Bucky吃了三块无盐苏打饼干，每片上面都抹了一层花生酱。然后他等着，等着看会发生什么。

 

什么都没有发生。

 

没有炸弹警报突然响起，向这个世界宣讲着他的罪行。没有特攻队端着狙击枪和击晕警棍破窗而入。没有人对他大喊，或者对他吐痰，或者踢他，踢得他刚吃下的食物再次出现在这个世界上。

 

Bucky没有忍住，突然发出了一声苦涩而歇斯底里的笑声。他多傻啊，多不合理啊。当然什么都不会发生。他在这里是安全的。而且他在这里， _一直_ 都会是安全的。

 

他的名字是James，他在华盛顿特区，这是一个2015年2月的凉爽午后，而他没有因为吃了饼干和花生酱而惹祸上身。

 

但是那种紧迫的感觉，像是快没有时间的感觉，这些都没有消失。而Bucky过了一会儿才搞明白这是怎么回事。

 

那时候他在舔着刀子上的花生酱，他突然意识到他一直都理解错了。

 

这种紧迫的感觉并不是害怕被抓到。这跟恐惧毫无关系。

 

而是关于需要。

 

他所能想到的最接近的，就是一个快要活活饿死的人。一个急迫的危机。一个紧急情况。一个必须在几秒之内就要处理的事关生死的事态，否则一切就都结束了。当然了，Bucky显然不会饿死——他甚至一点都不饿——但是饥饿自己在向他尖叫，像是他马上就要饿死。他不明白为什么，也不知道他要怎么办。

 

所以，他做了所有人告诉他的，在他觉得饿的时候应该做的事。

 

他吃。

 

一开始，他还坚持只吃他被允许可以吃的东西——酸奶，抹了黄油的面包，无味麦片——但是当他把葡萄干小麦片放回橱柜里的时候，他看见了一盒奥利奥。那盒饼干只是放在那里，直直地在他眼前，字面意义上地盯着他的脸。突然之间，他的口中充满了想象出来的酥脆饼干和过甜涂层的口感——

 

但是有规定，而奥利奥是他 _不被允许_ 食用的。

 

但是Bucky撕开盒子，还是拿了一块。

 

（Natasha一直跟他说，他应该时不时地让自己享受一下，对不对？）

 

那块奥利奥击垮了他。

 

饼干在他舌头上开始融化的那一瞬间，他意识到他犯了个非常严重的错误。他搞砸了天啊他真的完蛋了，他们会知道的，Steve回家之后，会发现有一块奥利奥不见了，而Bucky的麻烦大了，Steve会因为Bucky不能坚持他自己那该死的规则而火冒三丈——

 

他咽下了那块饼干。

 

——突然之间，恐慌消失了。取而代之的是冷静，还有分离感。面对不可避免的结果，他心中有一种近乎宿命论的平静。

 

他吃了第二块饼干。然后又吃了一块。再吃一块。同时往嘴里塞两块。

 

他的规则都被丢到了窗外。他已经搞砸了，所以这一天怎么也是毁了。他想那还不如破罐破摔，就像是一个杀人犯疯狂犯罪，想要确保自己上电椅也不亏。

 

他完全没用上次犯大错搜集食物时候的高效估算。他从一袋烤腰果起，搜集了各种完全不想干的食物组合——面包，花生酱，苹果果泥，冷冻披萨角，酸奶油，一大块切达干酪，一块没切的黑森林火腿。他的选择没有任何理由。

 

他把面包放进烤箱，把披萨角放进微波炉，咀嚼着奥利奥等着它们热好。但是，惹到一般的时候，他决定他没有足够的耐心，于是他把还没完全解冻的披萨角拿出来，在它们还是冷的、口感又弹又韧的时候就吃了下去。

 

在那之后，他开始做一个由花生酱、切达奶酪碎、苹果果泥和火腿片组成的三明治，馅料最上面他还加了一大坨酸奶油。他面不改色地把这一堆恶心的混合物狼吞虎咽下去。这是什么无所谓，只是要进入他的体内而已。

 

（就跟反正还是要出来一样。）

 

他心中遥远的一部分在因此而责怪自己。如果他都不享受这个过程的话，那么为了吃，冒这么大的险还有什么用？

 

但他已经知道答案：因为享受不是重点。对他来说，那永远都不是重点。

 

对他而言，永远是为了生存。

 

尽管他现在不再面临外来的紧迫危险，他还是被最致命的敌人困在他自己的身体里——被人们称之为大脑的那一堆阴险混乱的细胞。

 

那该死的玩意永远都不会安静。它不让他享有哪怕一瞬间的安宁。有时候，他会进入一种不安稳的、像蒙着一层雾般的空白，但他的医生说那是解离现象，所以那不算。

 

然而，现在，平静来了。他的整个存在都被减少为了只剩一个行为——消耗——这让他即使身处一片显而易见的混乱中，心中却充满了一种奇怪的宁静。这和他以前出任务时的感觉非常相近，他被紧紧包裹在致命而狭窄的专注中，而周围的一切像是完全已经完全沉默。

 

直到，当然了，当他扣动他的德拉古诺夫的扳机的时候，世界再次陷入一片混乱。

 

突然之间意识回归他的大脑，Bucky盯着他在厨房中央餐桌上留下的烂摊子，像是他头一次见到这样一片混乱。一个快空了的奥利奥空盒，一系列打开了的罐子、餐盒，还有被他粗暴撕开的塑料包装。桌面上，甚至地板上都星星点点地撒着食物碎屑，各种粘稠的污渍和切碎的奶酪。

 

奇怪的是，Bucky并不恐慌。他有脱身之策。一切都在掌控之下。

 

非常平静地，他从橱柜里拿出一个高壁水杯，在里面装上满满一杯凉水，然后几秒之中喝下去。他走到洗手间里，把头发绑好，跪在马桶前，他胃里的东西已经因为他的动作而不安定地在他身体里漾了起来。

 

他知道要怎么做。他们教过他。把铅笔或者刀子或者棍子捅进他的喉咙里，让他不能保存任何他不应得的东西。

 

他用的是牙刷，有刷毛的那一边。就像是一个超级模特把两根纤细的手指伸进喉咙里一样，他的动作精确而无声。牙刷的刷毛又粗又痒，他用一股狠劲捅了几次，然后这一切开始了。一开始，呕出来的大多只是唾液，然后才是真东西。那些东西，并不像是一股势不可挡的汹涌大浪，而是经过若干次混乱的干呕才被吐出来。一块块的披萨角还没有被消化，吃下去的时候甚至没有完全解冻。而那些奥利奥和花生酱黏附在他的喉咙里，让他感觉像是快被噎死。

 

当他感觉他已经把能吐出来的东西都吐出来了后，Bucky冲了马桶，蹒跚向后，滑落在浴缸旁的地板上。他把头倚靠在背后墙面的瓷砖上，挣扎着喘气。

 

尽管他的身体针对刚才的滥用而上演着暴力的反抗——太阳穴突突跳，喉咙生疼，四肢发抖——他的大脑却是柔软的，解脱的，纤细的。这种感觉，就像是盯着家具已经打包好准备运走的空房间一般。一种奇妙的满足感。干净。平静。苦乐参半的空。

 

终于，他的大脑安静了。

 

他在那里坐了很久，沉浸在那篇沉静中，直到这种感觉融化分解，他头骨中的戳痛变得更加清晰。他呻吟着，摇摇晃晃地想要站起来。他发现他必须要紧抓着洗脸池，这样才能让他的双腿支撑住他的身体。

 

他现在只想做一件事：脸朝下地瘫倒在床上，在那里呆上一百万年。但是厨房需要清理，现在的厨房看起来就像是有一群青少年刚在那里吃过午饭。Bucky飞快地清理了那些烂摊子，但是他在厨房中间的流理台上留下了一点苏打饼干碎屑，看起来就像是他吃了点零食，这样Steve就会高兴。其实，这也不能算是谎言——Steve不用知道他的零食不止有苏打饼干。如果Steve怀疑起了突然失踪的食物，那么事态就可能会变得危险。但是Bucky觉得他做的还不错，他并没有把他碰过的每一件东西都完全销毁。他把每一样都在盒子里，罐子里，包装里留了一些，这样就不会太引人注意。

 

与他之前狼吞虎咽的冲动行为相反，善后工作是经过申诉熟虑的，但是它也以它独特的方式，向他提供了一种奇怪的平静。

 

这时候，规则都回来了。简单，容易的规则。

 

拿了太多？解决掉。

 

搞出一个烂摊子？清理掉。

 

打破了规则？遮掩掉。

 

不确定你是不是配待在这里？尽量不要留下痕迹。

 

*****

 

“我们今天晚上应该出去吃饭。”Bucky在一个星期五的下午语气平常地说。

 

Steve手里拿着他刚才在读的书，抬起眼睛对他眨眨眼：“真的？”

 

“如果你不想的话，我们不一定 _非要_ 去——”

 

“不不，不，我想去。”Steve立刻打断他，他脸上的表情半是试探半是希望，“只是…呃，你通常都不喜欢去外面餐厅。”

 

公平地说，这是实情。不仅仅是说Bucky现在对于拥挤的公共场所依旧心存谨慎，单只是外出吃饭这件事，就把一项已经非常复杂的活动带到了困难的新高度。因为这顿饭是要花钱买的，每一道菜都是要花钱的——即使是在家里是他可以允许自己吃的食物——这也就把食物都定义为了 _不被允许_ 食用。即使Bucky自己付款买单，这也都是 _不被允许_ 食用的。他觉得这完完全全就不合理，但是之前的人需要他提供的并不是钱，所以他依旧觉得他不应该得到他买的东西。

 

但是现在，他发现了另一种形式的货币，而且好奇于看这到底管不管用。

 

他自己在某种程度也知道，他对这件事几乎可以谈得上是兴奋地，这证明他已经出了些问题。直到现在，他的…错误，一直也仅仅是——错误而已。这种自发性的脆弱他控制不住，只能放弃，堕入这无法形容的、几乎是动物一般的需求中。而作为回报，他可以在那之后立刻获得一种难以言喻的解脱。那总是暂时性的。它最终会变成爬上满身皮肤的自我厌恶将他侵蚀，令人费解的是，那让他又想要再这样做一次。尽管他不知道这是为了惩罚自己，还是为了更多解脱。

 

但是，他明白的是，这一次，他更有预谋。意思是，这次不是一个冲动的错误，不是他缺乏自制力的罪证。而这让一切都不同了。

 

如果这次不是个错误，那这就不是可耻的。它依旧是操蛋的，是错的，是恶心的，但这是他的选择。

 

而且，神啊帮帮他吧，但他太他妈的期待了。

 

*****

 

那天晚上，他和Steve跟Sam一起去了附近的黎巴嫩餐厅。

 

（几个打过仗的退伍老兵一起出去吃饭的好处，是他们能立刻能选好座位。背靠墙的、房间内视野最好的座位，能畅通无阻地看到餐厅内所有的入口和出口。）

 

Bucky因为心中的焦虑而有点坐立不安，那是一种渴望和恐惧交杂在一起的古怪感觉。鹰嘴豆泥刚端上桌，他就大口吃了起来。但是皮塔饼太烫，烫到嘴的时候他大声骂了一句。

 

Sam冲他扬起一边眉毛，嘴角挑起一抹坏笑：“那么饿？”

 

Bucky嚼到一半僵住了，那块太烫的皮塔饼在他舌头上，像是一块燃烧着的碳。

 

Sam的笑容微微淡去，他的语气也转换为了一种更小心的语气。他举起双手说：“Hey，伙计，没事的。超级士兵新陈代谢，我明白的。坐在这儿的你的这位小伙伴Rogers，上次他借住我家的时候，差点吃得我买房子（ate me out of my house）。”

 

Steve发出了一声很像是笑声的声音。Bucky不明白有什么好笑的，他忙着吞咽那些突然变得像是一团锯末的食物，但是他听到——不知为何，声音像是从非常遥远的地方传来——Steve窃笑着说：“你倒想呢。”

 

“哈，哈，哈。”Sam面无表情地说，“我明白了。‘ate me out’（这句话有rimming的意思）。太好笑了，Rogers。你九十六了，不是十二岁。”

 

他继续往嘴里塞皮塔饼和鹰嘴豆泥，偶尔停下来对他们之间的对话做点反应，这样就没人会疑心他的行为。尽管他对Steve和Sam的对话没有丝毫兴趣。现在，唯一跟他有关的东西就是食物。吃东西的声音，创造了一扇白色噪音的屏蔽，让其余的所有事都消失了，或者，至少与他无关了。

 

这样的情况一直维持到咀嚼结束的时候。然后恐慌和罪恶感占据了他的心神，重重地压在他的胸口，和他刚刚吞咽下的食物纠缠在一起，分不开理不清。

 

好在他知道要怎么把这两者一起摆脱掉。

 

他灌下一整杯水，然后站起来说他要去用一下洗手间。在几个月之前，他甚至连这种事自己都不能做。这也真正证明了他进步了多少，因为Steve几乎都没看他，只是点点头，然后和Sam继续他们之间的对话。

 

Bucky快速走向洗手间，当他看到洗手间是那种单人用的，门上有锁的时候，他松了口气。他把自己关进里面，打开排风扇，然后在马桶前弯曲颤抖的双腿。

 

这里除了他的手指没什么可用的，他像猎人挥舞长矛一般，把手指捅进了自己的喉咙。

 

接下来出现的，是迄今为止最恶心的景象。呕吐出来的鹰嘴豆泥，字面意义上地像屎一样，而且味道就像是尸体中流出的液体。块状的皮塔饼黏在他的喉咙里，他必须要用手指再捅进去，才能把它们吐出来。意思就是，他必然会吐在自己的手上。他想都没想，在裤子上擦了擦手，然后又把手指捅进了喉咙里。

 

他不确定自己在那里呆了多久，干呕，窒息，越来越感觉眼珠像是要爆出他的眼眶。最终，他的干呕缓解为粗喘和咳嗽，他重心后移蹲下，他保持着这个姿势，直到他觉得他可以站起来而不会再次摔倒，然后他冲了马桶，走去洗手池洗手。他人类的那只手肮脏至极，沾满了他的唾液和星星点点还未被完全消化的食物。他刷洗着自己的手，直到手上的皮肤都有些生疼，而且本来的味道也被公共洗手间里的廉价肥皂味取而代之。

 

他抬头看了一眼洗手池上边挂着的镜子，不知为何，他惊讶地看到他自己的脸透过那层玻璃盯着他，即使他自己也不知道除此之外，他还以为自己会看到什么。他小心地检查着镜子里的倒影，以防回到饭桌之后会引起任何人的怀疑。他用凉水泼了泼脸，希望可以洗去脸上的汗水和红晕。

 

他把手伸进兜里找薄荷糖，然后注意到他用裤子擦手的时候，在裤子上留下了一块污渍。他差点被吓得心脏病发作，他抖着手扯过一团卫生纸，努力想要把污渍擦下去。在那一块终于变得几乎看不出来的时候，他差点因为放下心而哭出来。

 

他往嘴里扔了块薄荷糖，吮吸了几秒之后又吐出来。他梳理一下头发，在离开卫生间之前，冲镜子里微笑了一下。

 

他重返战场。

 

*****

 

这顿饭平淡地继续下去。Bucky说话没有Sam和Steve那么多，但是这在他身上很正常。他尝试着用正常速度吃他的主菜——炖羊肉和米饭，但是，当然了，这没能避免在离开餐馆之前他又去用了一次洗手间。

 

这次头晕没有消褪。他走出餐馆的时候脚步蹒跚绊了一下，这让Steve伸出双手，一只扶在他肚子上，另一只手扶在他背上稳住他。Bucky心中涌起一股奇怪的冲动，想要同时依靠向这两个方向。

 

“哇哦，”Sam说，担心地皱着眉，“你没事吧？”

 

Bucky倚在Steve的肩上，肾上腺素是支撑着他，让他还能站着的唯一因素。而现在他的肾上腺素像是从拔掉塞子的浴缸里流光的水一样，从他身体中流失而去。

 

“有点……要承受的东西太多了。”他说，因为他知道要如何引领谈话远离真相。这回让他付出内疚的代价，但是至少他的秘密是安全的。

 

果然，Steve理解地点点头，他的声音里满溢着骄傲：“今天晚上对你来说很漫长，但是你做得很好。你做得真的非常好。”

 

Bucky为他挤出一抹带着薄荷气息的露齿微笑。

 

*****

 

行事模式在那之后微微地改变了。

 

一点一点地，之前那种缺乏自我控制的一时冲动，那种没有预谋的错误，演变为了一种类似例行事项的行为。也许Bucky不总是计划着它，但是当它发生的时候，它开始遵循一定规律。

 

Steve又开始工作了，这有点帮助——或者没有帮助，就看你怎么想了——因为这让Bucky有充裕的时间可以沉溺进过程中的每一步。

 

但是，在一开始的时候，他挣扎着与独处的时光斗争。

 

Steve第一次被派往海外出任务的事后，Bucky发现没有Steve在他身边给他无形的许可，他吃东西变得比之前艰难得多。他一直都没有注意到，直到现在才发觉有Steve为他做那些小事对他有多大帮助：他会叫Bucky坐到餐桌旁和他一起吃饭；或在Bucky盯着面前的一盘食物的时候，对他鼓励地点点头。

 

第一天的大多数时间，他都花在了就吃什么东西的问题和自己交战上。他痛恨直到现在这依旧是个难题。他应该已经 _好多了_ 。而且他确实好很多了，在很多方面上。他不会在做每一件事之前都必须得到许可才去做。不再因为只犯了一点点错就畏缩起来等待惩罚。他可以自己洗衣服，给自己买东西，自己跟医生制定看诊时间，所以，为什么一件像 _吃东西_ 一样简单的事，却依旧还是个难题呢？

 

饥饿不断地一步步搞垮他的身体，直到他终于放弃，允许自己从“ _允许食用_ 的食物”清单里摄取些食物。这个清单部分是从九头蛇的规定里推断而来的，但是最近Bucky向里边加入了一些、除了生菜叶和蛋白质棒以外的、他慢慢发现自己可以食用的东西。

 

那依旧是个很短的单子，但他仍然心怀感激。它让他是安全的。只要他吃的是单子上的食物，那么他就会没事的，事情都在掌控之下，宇宙还是井然有序的。

 

他坚持了两天，然后他决定：去他妈的，他吃够了豆子和果泥奶昔（他甚至还作了一点弊——草莓是 _不被允许_ 食用的），他需要 _更多_ 。

 

这是一个那么基本，那么原始的需求，它正中切断了他仅剩的、维系着他条件反射的、最坚强的绳索。想要立即得到满足的欲望推翻了他的整个系统，甚至包括通常情况下他那坚定不移的罪恶感和无用感。

 

在离开之前，Steve把厨房里的食物囤积得满满的，以防Bucky陷入低谷中，不能走出房门不能自己买东西。厨房里有很多Bucky不能食用的食物，但是Steve还是买了，因为即使是他不在的时候，他也想让Bucky感觉到食物储备充足，而且他是被纵容溺爱的。

 

“我不在的时候，别玩得太high了。”他出门的时候对Bucky说。

 

“Stark已经在路上了，”Bucky说了句俏皮话，“他还带着维多利亚的秘密超模。”

 

Steve哈哈笑起来，与他吻别。

 

他不可能知道只是为了吃下点东西，Bucky会花五个小时在厨房里进进出出，努力给自己做好心理建设。

 

亦或是，两天之后，Bucky吃掉了Steve买来的，足够他一周吃的大多数零食。

 

半桶芒果冰沙，一整盒蘸着糖霜吃的Dunkaroos饼干。六片抹了水果冻的面包。一整袋迷你布朗尼。还有数不清的巧克力。

 

因为短时间内没人会回家，Bucky可以先把厨房里的混乱放在一边不管，走到洗手间里进行例行的第二部。他知道这是浪费水电，但即使家里只有他一个人，他还是打开了淋浴和换风扇。一部分是因为他多疑，另一部分是他觉得这些声音是仪式氛围的重要组成部分。（毕竟他是一个喜欢遵循习惯的人，只不过他所有的习惯都是坏习惯。）最终，他脱掉上衣，因为某些原因他也脱下了裤子，他用热水淋湿手指，然后跪在马桶前，上演一出病态的祈祷哑剧。

 

当它结束的时候，他筋疲力竭，头晕目眩。他想要向后坐下，想要就这么消失。但是还有事需要他处理。他漱口，洗脸，刷干净厕所，在洗手间里喷几下空气清新剂，然后走到厨房里销毁一切证据。盘子洗好，食物碎屑清扫干净。包装盒和包装袋扔出去。剩余的食物拿到他的房间里藏进衣橱。他意识到最后一步并不是必须的，因为Steve两天之后才会回来，这也就代表着他随时可以溜进厨房里。但是，再一次，遵循习惯令他感到安慰。

 

清理这个步骤总让他感觉到一种奇怪的满足。就像是他焦躁不安的时候，做些不需要动脑的事情总会感觉好一些，比如把书架上的书按照字母表顺序整理排列，或者按照颜色排列衣橱里的衣服（虽然后者通常持续不了多久，因为他衣橱里的衣服百分之八十以上都是各种不同的黑色）。

 

打扫厨房跟上述情况差不多，也会以同样的方式让他感觉好一些。

 

当他打扫玩的时候，厨房实际上看起来比之前还好。这代表着他可以把东西物归原处，看起来就像是从未改变。他喜欢这样。

 

这就跟他学会的他自己要怎么做没有什么区别，真的。把自己拼回来。让自己变得比以前更好。他知道要怎么打扮自己，看起来英俊潇洒。在别人伸手想要触碰他的时候，他不会立刻就闪躲到一边。他花很长时间研究Steve想办法保存下的、以前的他的罕见照片，完美复制了“以前的”Bucky Barnes微笑时嘴角挑起的角度。

 

他做得非常好。事实上，从他的心理医生到他的朋友们，每一个人都因为他现在 _好多了_ 而高兴不已。

 

但是，只是 _好些了_ 并不足够。

 

*****

 

Steve回来的那天晚上，他们在夜里三点在沙发上依偎在一起。Steve被一场噩梦惊醒，而Bucky根本就没有睡。Bucky抓住这个机会，问：“我比我以前更好吗？”

 

“当然了。”Steve说，扬起的眉毛表示他觉得这个问题的答案有多么显而易见。

 

Bucky叹了口气。“不，我不是说……就像是，呃，当然了，我比—比第一次回家的时候好多了，但我说的是……以前的以前。”

 

Steve僵住了，这让Bucky把身体的重量从Steve身边转移到一旁。

 

“ _以前_ 的以前，”Steve轻声重复道，“你是说……”

 

“嗯。”

 

然后是一片漫长的、悲伤和悔恨交织在一起的沉默。Steve显然是在努力想出一个方式来回答这个问题，想出一个既不伤人，又不是谎话的方式。

 

最终，他终于极其小心地说：“这两者不能相比，Buck。就像是苹果和橙子，迥然不同的两个东西。而且，也没有……也没有可以用来衡量的合适方式。这就好比我问你，你是觉得现在的我好，还是觉得以前我还是——你懂的…打血清之前。而且我说的不是健康方面的，因为很明显啊， _那方面_ 我现在强多了，我是说，就是……我。”

 

Bucky想了一会儿，然后说：“是啊，是不一样。没有可以比较的，因为你还是同一个人。还是那个没有自我保护本能的讨人嫌的混蛋。”

 

Steve嗤笑了一声，但他的表情依旧是忧郁而阴沉的。

 

“我想说的是，”他柔声说，“我和以前的我已经不是一个人了。我和一年之前的我甚至都不是同一个人。每一个人都会变，Buck。”

 

“但是，还是有…就好比，你的核心还是你。”Bucky坚持道，即使他自己也不知道他现在说的是什么意思，但他明白他们两个之间有着根本性质上的不同，而他想让Steve明白这一点。

 

“嗯…我也不知道，”Steve停顿了一会儿，“也许吧。但是，不是每个人都是这样吗？”

 

Bucky摇摇头：“我已经被清除和改写过太多次，有关于‘我’的部分已经丝毫无存了。”

 

Steve温柔却又悲伤地叹了口气，越过他的大腿，他拉过Bucky的手，与他十指交缠，然后轻轻地捏了一下。

 

“重新开始没有错。”他说。他说得那么诚挚，Bucky甚至都不能因为“事情没有他妈的那么简单”而冲他发火。

 

*****

 

除了那些确实简单的事。

 

食物咽下去。

 

食物再出来。

 

重新开始没有错。

 

_给他洗脑。_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

那一周，Bucky的心理医生提起了自我原谅。回家的时候Bucky绕了远路，为的是在某个快餐店的驾车外卖窗口买一个奶酪汉堡，一大份薯条，二十块炸鸡块，一杯奶昔，还有另外的两杯饮料用来让他看起来像是为不止一个人出来买饭。因为没人需要知道他要把车停在最近的停车场里，然后把这些全都一个人吃了。

 

他不太清楚为什么这次治疗，和它所代表的主旨思想会把他搞得如此之坏。也许宽恕和原谅是他从来没有想过的事。没有什么事是他觉得自己不应得的，但是他甚至不想原谅。在他看来，原谅是自我满足。如果他原谅了自己犯下的罪行，那么他就会和Steve一样，掩盖掉他坐下的错事，不再负任何责任。而这是最终极的懦弱。

 

他用这种近乎残忍的态度来接受自己的情况，而Bucky引以为豪——是的，他做过一些可怕的事，而且，没错，他要用他的下半生来弥补，他会的。还有，是的，他对此怀着极大的内疚，有时候，他感觉到愧疚和罪恶感是他身体里唯一的东西，而他只能吐出他的所有内脏系统才可以呼吸，但是宽恕和原谅不能解决以上的任何问题。

 

他把车停到了加油站后边的停车场里，他注意到他的双手在方向盘上他妈的抖个不停，刚开始他担心是不是身体出了什么问题，但是之后他记起也许这只是因为他的感觉。

 

这是他的新生活中依旧让他满心疑惑的因素之一。

 

九头蛇给予他的身体上的自由，并不是他在新世界中获得的唯一一种自由——还有很多微妙的、但是同样重要的自由需要他忍耐屈服，就好比他从来没有想过自己能够有感情，却获得了对于全套情感的使用权限，更不要说把它们表现出来。

 

刚开始的时候，他甚至说不出这些情感的名字。他的心理医生想要帮他分清楚，于是她给他举例解释不同情感在身体中的感觉。悲伤是胸腔里或肚子里的紧绷感或沉重感。恐惧从他的胃部而起，一路向上形成急促的呼吸和飞快的脉搏。快乐是一种向外的压力，而愤怒是盘踞在内的紧绷感。

 

Bucky没有告诉他的心理医生，有时候他会同时感受到很多种不同的体验，而且即使他现在在识别自己的情感上稍微有了点进步，但是在一半以上的情况里他根本不知道他要怎么办。他的情感如此阴险，让他感觉备受威胁，就好像岩浆在地壳底下冒着泡，耐心地等待着一条裂纹出现而喷涌而出。而且也许裂纹就是这么形成的：食物填满他，直到压力到达极限，然后它们把他撑裂，让一切全都冲出表面。

 

作为结尾的爆发并不好看。跟真正的火山一点都不像——那是大自然母亲在最愤怒的时候所展现出的最奇妙、最震撼的景象，狂野喷溅的红色岩浆和来势汹汹的黑烟。眼前的景象丑陋、混乱，而且非常非常令人不快，在这发生的时候，他痛恨着过程中的每一秒，正如在这之后他会更恨自己，但是同时，他……不恨了。那是一种由痛苦和解脱交织而成的奇异混合体，就像是笑得太厉害，笑到胃在抽搐，笑到不能呼吸。

 

有些人说抑郁是无处发泄的愤怒。也许这些——暴食，呕吐，那些他永远无法从血管中甩除的毒液和电压——是抑郁同时涌向他身体的每一处。

 

Bucky躲进加油站的洗手间里，他已经因为油腻恶心的快餐而非常不舒服，所以他只需要弯下身子，收缩胃部，然后一切东西就自己涌了上来。

 

这。这才是他需要的。不是原谅，而是残忍。

 

*****

 

“对不起我经常出去。”Steve在出去执行了一个为期三天的任务后回来对Bucky说，他去帮助复仇者们拿下了一个AIM基地。

 

“别，”Bucky耸了下肩，而且他是认真的，“我可以自己——”

 

“哇哦，hey，如果我不许说那句话的话，那你也不行。”Steve斥责道，伸手在Bucky鼻子上点了一下，他的嘴唇勾起了一个善意的微笑，而这让Bucky情不自禁地在他嘴上飞快地啄了一下，因为，好吧，也许他真比他自己想的更想念这一切。

 

“但是，没有关系的，”Bucky坚持道，“真的。我真的很开心你回去工作了。”

 

“我只是希望我不用经常离家这么远，”Steve说，“我不想……不想让你感到孤单。”

 

“Steve。你去了新泽西。在这种情况下，我觉得我呆的地方还比较好。而且，我并不孤单。”

 

“是吗。” 

 

“嗯。我只是很抱歉因为我的错，所以我们只能呆在华盛顿。你懂得，因为我的……我的医生和其他什么的。”

 

“别因为这个抱歉。这不是你的错。如果是为了找到最好的医生，那我都愿意住到该死的加拿大。”

 

“好吧，至少在那看病是免费的。”

 

“Bucky，你的治疗费用几乎全部都可以报销。”Steve干巴巴地提醒他。

 

Bucky几乎控制不住自己不去畏缩。他真的不需要有人提醒他得到了又一件他不理应得到的事。更糟的是，这是他永远都不应得的事，因为他甚至都不配得到。他一直想要搞垮的这个政府在支付他的医疗费用，同时全国有数以百万计的市民，那些真正好的、无辜的人去却要选择是买药还是买食物。

 

“对不起，”Bucky低声说，即使他知道Steve不可能明白他现在正在想什么。

 

果然，Steve扬起一边眉毛问：“什么？”

 

“没——算了。没什么。抱歉。”

 

“现在，我们道够了这些无所谓的歉没有？”Steve问。

 

Bucky耸耸肩，但是微笑了起来：“也许再过个十来分钟吧。”

 

“你真的确定经常留你一个人没有关系？”过了一会儿后Steve说。他这样有点烦人，在半数以上的情况下，他不会把Bucky说的话照单全收。他这样是对的。

 

“确定，”Bucky疲惫地说，“我发誓。有的时候，我还有点喜欢。”

 

“你很擅长让自己忙碌起来。”Steve说，想起了Bucky花在街角健身房的时间，他偶尔会去慈善厨房帮忙发放午餐，还会帮流浪动物收容所遛狗。

  

但是他不知道Bucky现在已经很少再做这些事了，因为他最新的消遣方式的优先度似乎排在了所有的这些之前。

 

Steve又停顿了一会儿，然后他小心地说：“以后你可以跟我们一起走，如果你愿意的话。我是说，跟复仇者联盟一起。如果……你懂的……如果你觉得自己在这里快要疯掉了的话。”

 

Bucky这一次的微笑比之前更像是逼着自己挤出来的：“谢谢你问我，Stevie。真的。但是恐怕‘让自己别发疯’是我现在的全职工作。”

 

Steve看起来像是不知道可不可以笑，所以Bucky起头，用一种有点愤世嫉俗的方式轻轻笑了几声，然后Steve也紧张地跟着一起照做了，但是到了最后，他就一定要用一句极其真挚的话来把这一切都搞砸——他说：“我为你而感到非常非常骄傲，Buck。”

 

_不。不是，你没有。你不能。如果你知道的话，你肯定不会的。_

 

“你那么努力，”Steve继续说，“而且你已经有了这么大的进步。在最开始的时候，你吃的东西都是字面意义上的军队干粮。你甚至都不允许我加热一下。但是现在我们可以一起吃各种各样的食物，我们还去了餐厅。而且每次我执行任务回来的时候，我都发现你把所有零食都吃了。”

 

Bucky突然完全僵立在那里，浑身冰冷。

 

这是Steve用来衡量他进步的标准？他都吃了些什么？他进食习惯的改变有明显到会让Steve注意到，并且把之理解为Bucky **吃得好些了** ？

 

 _他当然会了_ 。Bucky责怪自己。什么都瞒不住这个人，尤其是那些存在于Steve过于乐观的想象力之外的、或有或无的代表他的健康情况的证据上。

 

“对不起。”Bucky再次说。

  

Steve看起来是真的糊涂了。

 

“对不起？”他重复了一下，“对——哦，别，Bucky，别这样。不要道歉，你允许你自己享受食物，这样很好。”

  

“但是我吃了那么多，”Bucky说，他的声音颤抖着，他突然感觉自己距离哭泣的距离短得危险，而他不知道这是因为什么。“太多了。我——我很抱歉。”

 

“天啊，别，Bucky……你应该想吃多少就吃多少。好吧，也许垃圾食物还是别吃了，但是即使这样，我们也是超级士兵的新陈代谢，对不对？”

  

Bucky盯着Steve看了一小会儿，怀疑自己是不是听错了。Steve说起这一切的方式——食物，进食，奖励——那么轻松，那么稀松平常，几乎可以说是愉快的。难道Steve没有意识到这他妈有多复杂吗？他怎么能就这么微笑着，就像是这一切都不算什么？

 

“说实话，”Steve继续说，“食物是这个世纪里最好的东西之一了，所以见到你开始享受它，我很高兴。”

 

“Steve，”Bucky说，努力让他的语气轻快、充满调笑的意味，而他的实际感觉就像是身体里塞了一个正在尖叫的汽车报警器。“你说的就跟咱们这儿是什么高级烹饪厨房，而不是塞满了Lucky Charms（一种麦片）和恐龙形状面条的汤罐头似的。”

 

“现在还有动物形状的面条了。”Steve帮忙指出。

  

Bucky笑了一下，好奇哪一种形状的面条最容易吐出来。

 

*****

 

在那之后，Bucky开始规律性地在夜里把食物偷偷运进房间里，他每次只拿一点，不会引起别人的注意。而在周末的时候，他的衣柜里经常会存够能让他相对满意地大吃一顿的食物ß。这是最安全的方式，现在他不用再担着Steve会发现短时间内丢失与之不成比例的大量食物的风险了。

 

(当Steve问起奇怪的时间段里的流水声的时候，Bucky说他发现如果夜里洗个澡的话他会睡得更好。

 

“我很高兴你这么努力照顾好自己。”听他这么说之后Steve灿烂地笑起来，而Bucky也向他回以微笑，他的牙齿在吐露谎言的双唇后狠狠咬在一起。

 

而打安全牌的负面结果是，如果这样的话，那么Bucky的小锻炼一个礼拜就只能进行一次了，如果幸运的话能来两次。所以在Steve不在的日子里，Bucky抓紧机会狂欢。他随意创造了一条新规则：

 

1. 当Steve不在的时候，一切规则都废除。

 

Bucky努力说服自己这很合理，他坚信一定要时不时地把这些从他的系统里放出来，否则就会有更糟的事发生。他并不知道所谓“更糟的事”究竟是什么，他知道的只有它确实存在，而且即使付出一切代价也要阻止它的发生。而这也就代表着某些时候，他只能对自己放任自流，让自己屈服于那盘踞于内脏中的欲望怪兽之下。

  

上帝救救他吧，但是Bucky真的开始盼望Steve离开。他刚发现Steve要走，就开始做起了准备——他减少自己的食物摄入量，一个是为了先发制人地为接下来即将发生的他的小嗜好做出补偿，另一方面是让他在最后终于能想吃多少吃多少的时候，感觉更加奇怪的满足。

 

就在Steve出发前的几个小时里，Bucky烦躁不安得就像是在等待最后一声下课铃的孩子，他因饥饿而破碎，因期待而晕眩。但是他已经学会了压制住自己，因为Steve经常把他的紧张误以为是离别时的焦虑。

 

这就是Bucky该甜甜地微笑着说“不，你走吧，去做自己的事吧，你这个大英雄。我会没事的”的时候。

 

Steve走了，Bucky就终于可以开始了。他出门去买食物，他会轮流交换去不同的食品店，便利店，有时候还会去驾车外卖窗口，这样收银员就不会因为他不停购买大量食物，有些时候买的东西还很奇怪而起疑心。（“让我猜一下——你家里有好几个青春期的男孩？”某次一个友善的店员开了这样一个善意的玩笑，而这让Bucky心里萎缩了一下，然后他磕磕巴巴地编出一个结实，说他是为一个怀孕的朋友买她想吃的东西。）

 

当Bucky回家的时候，他把食物按照将要被吃下的顺序在中央流理台上摆好。世界上没有什么能比在一个有着让你能像只秃鹰在死亡密布的草原上盘旋一样围着转的中央流理台的宽敞闪亮的厨房里，不受干扰地吃东西更奢侈。他从无论什么反正是最健康的开始吃，逻辑在于它将在他的身体里停留最长，而这也许会为他提供一些营养。然后他转移到美味上，再然后是甜食，就好像一顿普通的饭后面也会有饭后甜点一样。

 

在他狼吞虎咽的时候，他的大脑终于以一种只有在家中像这样独处的时候才能获得的方式寂静下来。这种宁静感，是他在半夜躲在衣柜里，尽可能快地吃下东西并且努力不发出声音时所得不到的，因为Steve就睡在隔壁，他随时都可能过来敲门。而这让Bucky即使在一次“成功”的流程后也时常会感觉焦虑和不满足，因为他一直忙着担心会被抓到，从而不能投入进仪式的每一步里；一直忙着竖起一只耳朵听着警示般的脚步声，从而不能全然陶醉在那让他飘飘欲仙的脑内啡和随之而来的平静里。

 

这就是为什么他如此珍视他的独处时间。这让他可以奢侈地完完全全地、把仪式中的所有细节处理到位，从把食物在桌上按序排列，到不用担心会在卫生间里制造出太大噪音。

 

然后，再一次地，他不再像个菜鸟一样干呕、吐得四处乱溅。一切都翻涌上来得简单多了。有时候他甚至都不需要用他的手指，只要俯下身，以某种特定的方式收缩胃部肌肉，他的身体就会把剩下的工作替他做完。

 

（如果马桶里凑巧出现了一个红色的小漩涡，而他并没有吃这个颜色的任何事物，那么无论这是因为什么造成的，血清都会把问题解决掉，对不对？）

 

独自在家还有一个好处，那就是用完马桶后，Bucky可以自由地躺在旁边，沐浴在仪式后那种净化了身体一般的空虚感里。他不用急着收拾厨房，可以享受这种轻盈的感觉，可以等到房间停止旋转，然后再用自己的双脚站起来。

 

内疚和罪恶感必然会在那之后的某一时刻突然降临。Bucky目前还没想出除了重复这一周期以外，还有什么方式能让他绕过这一部分。

 

于是他为他最新制定下的规则添加了一条附录：

 

1. 当Steve不在的时候，一切规则都废除。

 注释：当Steve在的时候，所有规则将以最高优先级坚持贯彻执行，用于弥补所有的其他事。

 

问题解决了。

 

*****

 

在那之后并没过多久，Bucky就发现问题远远没有解决。

 

“Hey，呃，一切都还好吗？”Steve在吃晚饭的时候问他，Bucky正在用叉子在他的土豆泥上画图案。

 

Bucky被吓了一大跳，手里的餐具差点就掉了下去。“什么？”

 

“就是，我不知道，”Steve不自在地说，眼神紧张地在房间四处飘摆不定，“就是……你最近一直都那么累，而且你的胃口也不好……”

 

“我……”Bucky说，但是那些字干哽在了他的喉咙里，而他想要吃一大口土豆泥来证明他的观点，但是他似乎无论如何就是不能把叉子举到嘴边。

 

“你知道的，如果有事不对的话，你永远都可以跟我说。”Steve温柔地鼓励道。“你不应该感觉到有些事你必须要瞒着我。”

 

Bucky在座位上不安地挪动着，他拖延时间，试图想出一个不算答案的答复，可以在不给出真实信息的情况下，让Steve满足地不再在这个问题上纠缠他。承认一项轻罪，从而转移开在重案上的注意力。

 

他对自己相当失望，在这种情况下，他当场能想出的只有一句“只是最近不好过，我猜”。

 

他几乎因为这个回答有多不充足而当场畏缩，但是似乎对Steve来说这就已经够了，他脸上的表情比平时更加开明而真挚。

 

“我可以翘掉这周末的神盾局任务，”Steve说，“他们并不真正需要我；我知道他们人手够，所以可能只是去鼓舞士气之类的。”

 

“Steve，别——”

 

“这个周末我们可以放松一下。一起。”

 

Bucky暗自绝望。这个周末他最不想要的就是有人陪伴。连续两周，他在白天恪守规则，夜里躲在衣柜里像他妈只老鼠一样偷吃东西，然后在跟Steve只隔着一个客厅的洗手间里呕吐，Bucky一直在期待着一次奢侈的、从头到脚毫无压力的进食仪式。自从两周前他知道了Steve这个周末会出城之后，他就跟着了魔一样。他幻想着芝士蛋糕，奶油奶酪宽面，焦糖爆米花；幻想着挣脱开所有他自己制定下的规则和束缚，然后屈服在欲望和空虚感之下。

 

但是现在Steve那张愚蠢的脸上全是阳光和耐心，而Bucky无法忍受在Steve已经舍弃了他自己那么多次之后再一次拒绝他。所以当Steve提议说一起过周末的时候，Bucky不知用了什么方法，临时拼造出一抹微笑，然后说：“听起来不错，Stevie。我都等不及了。”

 

*****

 

这个周末以一个艰难的开端开场。Bucky在一整周里都处于“期待模式”，他知道马上就能得到回报，所以撑过了加长时间的规则束缚。所以不用说，他现在以一种的的确确身体上和精神上都很不舒服的方式，感觉极其不满意。他几乎因为Steve毁了他的计划而对他发怒，然后他又因此而感觉内疚和愚蠢，因为这完全不是Steve的错，而且说真的，Bucky应该把这当做那种“为他好”的事之一，因为这样至少他的身体可以从他将之置于的愈发频繁、愈发残忍、越发不留丝毫怜悯的虐待中歇口气。

 

但是，Bucky依旧因为改变计划而偏离了轨道。他发现他无法坚持平时Steve在的时候他需要遵守的规则：吃那些“被允许”的食物，因为他现在的心态完全不对：他太过牵挂于今天他本应能想吃什么就吃什么。

 

所以，他决定，去他妈的。他就要这么做。他把Steve做给他的所有事物都吃了下去，并因此打破了若干条规则，但是他在心里给自己找理由，告诉自己让Steve看到他吃得很正常是件好事。让Steve觉得他吃得很正常这件事很重要。

 

但是依旧…即使Bucky吃了一顿美味的早餐和丰盛的午餐，把它们留在身体里，因为躺在肚子里的重量“ _太多了太多了太多了太多了_ ”令他难受得握紧拳头咬紧牙关与之交战，那种空虚的感觉、那种饥饿的感觉依旧挥之不去。

 

而正是此刻他明白了比起满足饥饿感，这更多是在于断然拒绝它。真正的满足不是来源于满足饥饿感，而是最终拒绝它。以前他从头到尾都认为最令他满足的部分就是最终屈服在饥饿感之下——这 _的确_ 是一种非常令人满足的经验，（但实质上）之后的那一部分才是最重要的。证明自己凌驾于饥饿感之上。

 

这就是为什么那天的晚餐最后进了马桶，尽管Bucky心里十分过意不去，因为Steve一直为他的牛排深以为豪。

 

*****

 

周末的第二天，Bucky醒来的时候感觉像是有一层肮脏的薄膜裹满他的全身，而他意识到这是因为他昨天的软弱。他永远都不应该如此放纵自己，即使这的确能够让Steve在Bucky的胃口问题上不再纠缠。

 

Bucky发誓无论如何他都要用今天来做出弥补。他想着既然Steve昨天亲眼看到了Bucky吃了多少东西，今天他应该可以轻松过关少吃一些。

 

但是，在Steve看了一眼Bucky那份几乎一口没动的早餐，说“你已经吃好了？”的时候，Bucky的胸膛依旧因为内疚和罪恶感而痉挛。

 

“还…太早了，”Bucky说，“你知道我刚睡醒的时候很难吃下东西的。”

 

Steve宽容地点点头，不知为何，这却比他大闹一场更让人难受。

 

*****

 

要拒绝某种身体需要的东西，会让大脑变得对其更加沉迷。Bucky的脑袋里想得全是食物，味道，和充足感。他早餐的时候支持了吐司面包的面包边，然后把接下来的一上午都花在了期待他的下一顿饭上，他字面意义上的倒数着每一分钟，直到时间合适，可以开始讨论准备午饭。他知道这远远给不了他所需的满足感，因为他只会被允许细嚼慢咽地慢慢吃，但是目前这一刻他甚至都不在意他吃下的东西有多少，他只是需要知道 _食物要来了_ 。

 

午餐吃的是奶酪意大利饺子。Bucky建议他们在电视机前吃，说电视上要演关于大象的自然纪录片，他想看那部片子很久了。他没说的是他想要确保Steve的注意力能被分散开，让Bucky能把面搞成一小团一小团的，藏进他的裤兜和袖子里等着之后扔掉。

 

结果Steve真的看进去了那个关于大象的节目。他赞扬它们的母系社会体系，在看到了大象们是如何为同胞的死亡哀悼、用木棍和叶子掩埋同伴的尸体、在那之后的几个月甚至几年后会再回到“墓地”来的时候，他还差点就掉了眼泪。

 

“人们需要学会放手。”Bucky说，没能阻止住自己，他的话语里充满了他并不完全明白的苦涩。

 

“它们不是人，它们是大象。”Steve温和地反对道。

 

“你知道我的意思。”

 

一阵沉默，然后Steve说：“你真的是这么想的？人们应该…人们可以…放手？就这么放手？”

 

“如果是那种无论你努力想要勉力维持多久，但是依旧无法改变的事，那么…是啊。”Bucky说，下巴勾勒出一条固执的线条。

 

他不知道为什么突然之间他突然感觉这么充满对抗性。几乎可以说是“不稳定”。他的脑袋里像是有钢丝球一样的东西在撕刮暴露的神经，通常情况下他可以用一大块披萨或者几盒外带中国菜来让这种带有腐蚀性的尖叫平静下来，但是现在这个选择不能用，所以这种感觉就像是毒液以另外一种方式侵蚀而来。

 

同时，Steve非常仔细地看着Bucky，这让Bucky僵在当场，并且好奇Steve是不是知道了他把若干个奶酪饺子藏在了衣服上的各个兜里。但是Steve说的是：“你说的不再是大象了，对不对。”

 

这不是一个问题。

 

而当Bucky没有回应的时候，Steve继续向前开进。“我不后悔没有放手让你走，Buck。有人警告过我…告诉我说你可能永远都不会和以前一样了。而且你确实不会了，我知道的。我也不是以前的同一个人了。我承认，在一开始的时候，我想要的所有就是一切都能回到之前的样子……但是我现在知道那已经不可能的，所以，是的，这一部分我已经放手了。但是这不代表，哪怕只有一秒，我会对你放手。”

 

“我不知道，”Bucky低声说，突然之间感觉很疲惫，像是迷失了方向。“永远是很长一段时间。”

 

Steve挤出了几声低哑的笑声：“是啊。没有人比我们更明白这点。”

 

“我不知道这…是不是真的很重要……”

 

“什么很重要？”

 

“会有人记得你。”Bucky回答道，思路突然回到了大象的哀悼上。

 

Steve过了一会儿才明白Bucky的脑子又溜达去了哪里。

 

“我不知道，”他说，“我觉得那样…很好。在世界上留下了某种可以延续下去的影响，你懂的，就像是那种老掉牙的说法，说你如何会活在爱你的人心里什么的。”

 

“我不想有人记得我，”Bucky淡漠地喃喃道，“我做过的那些事…我不想要有人会——”

  

“那不是你，”Steve打断他，他说话的声音几乎像是咆哮。“听着。人们将会把你当做一个英雄、一个好人、一位挚友记住。”

 

Bucky只是不服气地嘟哝了一声。他犯下了很多不能收回的错误。他知道Steve只会把他说过的话再原封不动地回敬给他—— _那些事你都不能改变，所以放手吧_ 。但这没有那么简单。这些事可能他的确无法改变，但是他 _也许_ 可以做出弥补。他可以收回这具没有他就擅自行动、为那么多人带来如此多痛苦的身体，他可以惩罚这具身体，给它留下以后永远都不会再采取不合时宜行动的教训。

 

“为什么我们现在要讨论这个呢？”Steve突然问，而且他非常努力维持自己轻快的语调，但是Bucky能听出他音节之间的颤抖。“又不像是咱们俩中的任何一个会到哪里去，对吧？”

 

Bucky非常缓慢、非常含糊地对他点点头。“是啊，你…没错。你说得对。”

 

他们在沉默中吃完了下半顿饭，Steve提出帮Bucky把盘子拿到厨房里，Bucky欣然接受。他抓紧这个机会溜进了洗手间，然后把他藏在兜里的若干个奶酪饺子掏出来。他把它们一个一个地扔进马桶里，把它们想象成载着船长和船员的圆形小船，注定要沉没溺亡。


	3. Chapter 3

这一路走来，Bucky病态的进食习惯变得不再是因为内疚而去遵守九头蛇定下的规则，而更多的演化成为了直接反抗那些规则。Bucky自己想：哇哦！他能做到那么多心理疗法、自我谈话、了解支持都做不到的事——把那些时时刻刻暗中潜伏在他脑中的九头蛇的存在感全部扼杀。只要他的胃是空的，他的大脑就是空的。但那是一种非常独特而又具体的空。与那种长期饥饿所引起的疼痛感不同，而他逐渐发现前者对他而言已经不足够了。

 

在开始的时候，Bucky呕吐主要是为了弥补他的无节制的放纵；为了驱散那种令人作呕的罪恶感；为了消除那种伴随着他吃下的食物在胃中的重量感而油然而生的恐惧。

 

现在，呕吐的确依旧代表着结束，但是它也同样成为了其本身的一种终结。

 

这毫无疑问就是很恶心，而如果有人问起的话他会眼都不眨地否认，但是Bucky已经意识到他开始像享受着这一系列活动之后随之而来的静默一般享受着呕吐本身这一行为。不知为何这一行为中所包含的某种纯粹的残忍暴行，让他就是不能拒绝。

 

心理治疗的时候，他学到了对于危险，神经系统会以各种方式做出反应。生存本能。战或逃之类的。

 

他得知全身僵直（freezing）不在那些反应范围之内。

 

冷冻（freezing）是Bucky发现他在九头蛇控制下的时候经常处于的状态——无论是比喻意，还是字面意义上——而那种屈辱感，和因绝望无助而带来的恐惧感，Bucky发誓他再也不会让自己处于那种境地。当他有权选择是行动或是不行动的时候，他保证永远选择前者。

 

这就是为什么单纯的饥饿并不是追逐那令他趋之若鹜的空荡感的适当手段。

 

挨饿是不作为，是消极的。它被“缺乏相应行动”而定位，是一种遗漏下的犯罪。

 

Bucky在做的事呢，在另一方面来讲，则是截然、迥然、全然的相反。这不仅仅是采取行动，这是完全彻底的直接攻击。这一举动的意图里所蕴含的紧迫性和强度将之与单纯的空荡感区分开来。这就是过失杀人与谋杀的区别。

 

它很快便从小吵小闹升级为了全面战争。Bucky生命中的一切都能归结为是为了生存，但是他从来没有想过，这一切的背后并没有任何可以让他用来辩护的理由。为了暴力而暴力，开枪不是为了杀人，而是为了用更加恶毒残忍的手段造成最大限度的痛苦——一切都是为了他不能理解的原因。

 

现在他的举动更多的是为了吐，而不是吃。他在夜深人静的时候进行的小小仪式已经不能满足他。他已经等不到在Steve出门的时候再来满足自己的小爱好，于是他开始把正常的一日三餐吐出来。通常情况下，他会说自己去浴室洗澡，借着这一理由每天完成一次。也许他不能完成他那仪式的前半部分，但是如果他连后半部分也做不完的话，那才真是见了鬼了——那种充满全身的肾上腺素，那种寂静的、颤抖着的解脱感；和脑内啡所带来的随之而来的模糊感。在这越发频繁的小爱好开始让他为此付出代价的时候，也许他不应该这么惊讶。也许是因为他一直以为血清会保证他的安全，会解决一切最糟的问题，但是即使是这样，裂痕也开始显现。

 

此时此刻，他所体验的饥饿感并不仅仅是停留在身体层面的，困扰他的一种已经超越饥饿感的渴求。那种感觉就像是一种急需空气的紧迫感，但是受到影响的并不仅仅是他的身体。他的生活变得被关于食物的想法而占据。他发现他吃每一顿饭的时候都怀着同等的渴望和恐惧，因为他最想要的就是吃，而他最不想要的也是吃。他幻想着在有机会的时候，一定要把自己塞满一次。他会看烹饪书、菜谱和美食博客。他的生活中，每一秒食物都占据在他心神的最前沿，而这比饥饿会对身体造成的任何影响都更令他发狂。

 

其他的事也开始改变。开始的时候，他不明白发生了什么——为什么他又开始忘记事情，还有为什么那种被人追赶的感觉又回到了他的骨髓之中——而这些把他吓坏了。他不想回去那个地方，他不能回到那个地方。他第一次是靠侥幸才勉强逃出来，他不认为他还有运气和力气能再逃一次。

 

而同时的，他绝对地，肯定地，一定地，百分之百地准备好了要独自奋战，即使这会让他丢了性命也在所不惜。这也就是为什么他忽略了Steve又开始用小心谨慎地目光看着他，并且在他的心理医师评价他最近十分分心的时候，假装不知道她到底在说些什么。

 

因为他知道他现在做的事错得有多厉害，有多操蛋。如果有任何人发现的话，他们都会想要他停下别再做了。

 

（但是，奇怪的是，有的时候他希望有人会发现。没人发现的刺激感开始枯竭，留下的只有一种近乎愤怒的绝望感。也许他不再想“不被发现”了。也许他想要被发现。）

 

但是，一旦有人接近真相，他就更努力地将之隐藏起来。

 

在构成他存在的、由可耻真相所组成的一系列秘密中，不知为何，这一个成为了最糟的那个。比他对其他人做下的事，和其他人对他做下的事都更糟。

 

在这一点上，他完全明白他正在对自己做的事不正常。并不是说他以前一直觉得这很正常，但是在这还只是个（相对而言）为了玩乐的游戏的时候，假装这是件正常事会让他轻松太多太多。当他还可以用合理理由说服自己他还可以勉强控制住这件事的时候。

 

尽管如此，他依旧告诉自己，只要他想停的话，随时都可以停。因为他敢肯定，只有在你想停却停不下来的时候，这才意味着某件事已经成问题了，而这也就同样代表着，如果他没有真的想要停的话，他就永远都不会知道他能不能停下来，这也就是说没准他可以。

 

*****

 

Bucky研究出了一个相当高效的运作系统。他要么起得太晚，没有赶上早饭；要么说现在还太早了，他什么都吃不下。中午的时候只用叉子戳戳午饭，晚饭的时候把晚餐差不多全吃下去，然后走进洗手间里解决掉。

 

他开始吐在浴缸里，而不是马桶里。不知为何，这样感觉更安全。躲藏在不会评判他的陶瓷浴缸里，还有一条不透明的浴帘，把他的可耻和恐怖同这个世界隔离开来。他也不用再那么担心会弄得一团糟；他只需要在完事之后把一切都冲下浴缸；然后他走出浴室的时候，会是一副从头到脚洗得干干净净的、散发着水果清香的样子，就像一个绝对知道要怎么照顾好自己的人一样。

 

（在他最低的低谷时期，他曾经有过好几周都不洗澡的记录。所以他新发展出的、对于个人卫生的高度关注，肯定也会向Steve证明他的状态是A级的没问题。）

 

Bucky其实应该看到这件事的先兆，毕竟那天吃的是面条。

 

晚餐吃的是非常美味的奶酪意大利宽面，食谱是Bucky从网上找到的。他们两个真的分享了一顿美好得几乎可以称之为是浪漫的晚餐，腼腆的微笑躲藏在红酒杯后，彼此的脚在餐桌下纠缠在一起。

 

吃过饭后，Steve站起身来端起餐盘，在他路过还坐在餐桌旁的Bucky（他正在研究撤退战略）身边时，他俯下身来，在Bucky的嘴角上落下了一个温柔的吻。Bucky贴着Steve的嘴唇微笑起来，在Steve慢慢抽离的时候，他仰起头追随过去。但是，突然之间Steve猛地往后一退，动作快得难以理喻。

 

“Steve？”Bucky说，声音里有着隐藏不住的受伤，“有——有什么问题吗？”

 

Steve只是站在那里，他沉默着，看起来极其不安。然后他终于清了清嗓子，尴尬地说：“你，呃…你今天是不是一天都不舒服？”

 

Bucky跳了起来，他忽略掉了整个房间也随着他的动作一起跳了起来，在他眼前旋转不停。在那一瞬间之后，他意识到他这肯定是反应过度了，但是，好吧，他现在也不能若无其事地再坐回去。

 

“操，”Steve嘟哝道，“算了，忘了吧。我很抱歉，我只是觉得…闻起来有点像是——我很抱歉。”

 

Bucky确实很惊讶于Steve居然能闻到一丝味道——Bucky一直都觉得他可以安全过关，因为他的最后一次呕吐是在两天之前，而且在那之后，他一直玩命用漱口水漱口，跟不要钱一样地吃薄荷口香糖。天啊，会不会是Steve一直就闻出他呼吸里的味道了，只是现在才敢提出来？是不是Bucky并没有他自认为的那样隐藏好一切痕迹？

 

“这是你想出的方法，如何委婉地暗示我需要更长刷牙吗？有点太不委婉了吧？”Bucky过了一会儿后嗅了嗅空气，努力把这一切都当作是个笑话一笑而过。

 

Steve没上钩。

 

“你是不是在把东西吃下去这个方面，又遇到困难了？”他声音中的那种诚挚的关切，让Bucky的全身都因为羞愧而微微发抖，而他甚至连一句像样的谎话都想不出来。

 

“Hey，没事的。”Steve说，走到Bucky身边，把他的双手搭在了Bucky肩上。Bucky开始不由自主地屏住了呼吸。“我知道这几个月里…那次的周年纪念日……对于我们两个人来说，过得都很艰难，所以…你去和Sterling医生谈一谈这件事好不好？拜托？”

 

从头到尾，Bucky都一直在试图衡量Steve究竟知道了多少，而他现在得出了结论，那就是很可能他目前还是安全过关了，显然Steve只是觉得这是一件跟创伤后遗症挂钩的事。Bucky宁愿自己已经死去，也不愿意承认以前那些发生在他身上的事，直到今天依旧会对他产生多大的影响，但是现在这成为了完美的借口。

 

“是啊，”Bucky平淡地说，“是啊，当然了，我会跟她谈谈的。”

 

Steve看起来放心一点了。他拍了拍Bucky的背，但是Bucky缩到了一边。

 

“我去洗个澡。”他嘟哝了一句，快步去拿了毛巾和干净的衣服，然后把自己关进了洗手间里，

 

他用最快的速度站进浴缸里，把莲蓬头调到最强、水声最大的档位。他把他属于人类的手指在热水下冲了冲，弯下腰，把那几根手指塞进嘴里，戳在喉咙里那处他在过去的几个月里已经变得极其熟悉的、已经破皮了的地方上。结果把面条吐出来的过程简直就是噩梦，尤其是在Bucky没有时间在进洗手间之前灌点水喝，显然之前吃饭的时候也没有好好咀嚼的情况下。所以很多面条在返上来的过程中几乎是完好无损的，中途挤在他的喉咙里，让他感到窒息。

 

妈的，它把那该死的排水孔堵住了。

 

Bucky不记得他站在那里举着莲蓬头对准排水孔冲了多久，想要用水压把那些东西强冲下去，但是显然而然，这并不管用，而现在他站在几乎没过他脚踝的污水里，一块一块的培根和面条就漂在水面上。

 

不出意料地，他恐慌了。

 

熟悉的浴室瓷砖变成了无情的水泥，突然之间，这个世界不复存在了，余下的只有由叠加而来的双重恐怖——

1. 被Steve发现。

2. 被九头蛇惩罚。

他一定要把问题解决掉。一定要赶在Steve发现他之前，赶在Lukin逼他把这些都喝了之前，赶在赶在赶在——

 

在他还没意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经走出了浴缸，把他的手指伸进排水孔里，把他的呕吐物挖出来扔进马桶里。有一些不可避免地从他的指缝之间流了出来，弄得到处都是，但是他现在满身心地专注于疏通浴缸的下水口，他甚至都没有注意到。

 

下水道里的水终于流通了之后，他的意识才开始慢慢回笼。妈的，他现在跪在浴室地板上，全身一丝不挂，全身湿得滴水还沾着星星点点的呕吐物。他用了整整二十分钟，用他的双手把呕吐物从浴缸里挖出来丢到马桶里去，因为很显然，即使是这样，也比让别人发现真相强。

 

他非常短暂地考虑了一下，目前这样的情况是不是有那么一点点轻微地超出了控制，然后他决定把这当作一次非常不幸的偶然事件，而且只要他不让这种事情再次发生，那么一切都会没事的。

 

“你在里边呆的时间很长啊。”在他终于走出浴室的时候，Steve对他柔声说。Bucky浑身都在发抖，而且感觉不太舒服。

 

“决定要泡个澡。”Bucky沙哑地说。

 

他发誓他看到了一抹怀疑和一抹担忧掠过了Steve的脸庞，但是他什么都没有说，所以Bucky猜他可能也只是想想而已。

 

一部分的他想要尖叫。为什么Steve没有看出他在做什么？为什么没有人看出他在做什么？即使如果别人和他对峙，他会一直否认，就连只剩一口气在他也会继续否认，但是这依旧改变不了他因为直到现在还没人发现，从而深感受伤的事实。

 

隐隐约约地，他好奇究竟要付出什么代价，才会一路走到会被人发现的地步。

 

*****

 

“你上一次体检是什么时候？”那个礼拜，Bucky的心理医生这么问他。

 

Bucky全身都因为这个问题而一震，然后他重新找回了控制力，逼迫自己唐突地笑了几声。他还记得两天之前，他是多么不满Steve没有意识到问题的存在，而现在有人注意到了，他却又希望他们没有发现。

 

“你知道我不会生病的，医生。”他低声说。

 

“可能不会被病菌感染生病吧，”Sterling医生说，“但是还有其他会影响你身体的因素，而这些因素也会对你的情绪产生负面影响。”

 

Bucky吞咽了一下。这让他喉咙很疼。

 

于是他尝试另一种方法。

 

“好吧，你也知道我不喜欢医生。”他想要让自己的语气介于闲聊和不屑一顾之间，但是说出来的声音却是微弱而又颤抖着的。

 

在Bucky刚回家的时候Banner博士给他做的那个血液检测，差不多就是他在“新”生活中跟医务人员的全部交流了。尽管当时Bucky大闹了一场，但是那次验血本身的感觉并没有多令人不快。尽管如此，仅仅是想到那次验血就已经足以让Bucky脉搏加快，而他的思绪也飘向了他想要避免的种种危险事件上。

 

他们从他身体里抽取了多少血，他心烦意乱地想。有多少血被从他身体里抽了出去，进了那些数不胜数、无穷无尽的管子和试管里？有多少血流进了手术台下的盆里？有多少血流到了地球表面上的土地里？

 

他想起那些日子，一天连接着另一天，时间接连着被污染渲色成一片连绵不断的深红，而他躺在那里，想着肯定没有任何一个人，可以流掉这么多的血还死不掉，他敢肯定，很快，他就可以进入那片绝对的虚无，得到永远的解脱……

 

但是，当然了，九头蛇永远都不会给予他那样的怜悯，而他的身体不停地再生，无论他的大脑是如何绝望地嘶喊着放弃吧放弃吧求求你放弃吧。

 

他有时依旧能感受到那种被他自己的身体所背叛的愤怒，无论他如何尽最大的努力，他自己的身体总是让他继续活下去。这一情绪最近变得越来越突出，在他一再有意做出的攻击行为下，他的身体依旧固守阵地，与他背道而驰。

 

而他的身体依旧被证明为是他自己一大强劲而又固执的对手。

 

该死的血清。

 

然后，再一次地，他觉得也许这样更好。这样的话，他这自虐的循环可以无止境地进行下去。这样的行为是为了两个目的——第一个，也是最为明显的那个，是为了惩罚。但他开始明白，这也同样与权力转移有关。那些伤害过他的人不能再伤害他了。现在这取决于他了，现在两边都可以由他自己来。通过他现在对自己做的事，他是在以苦刑的方式赎罪，同样也是把控制权重新握回自己手中。他是受罚者，同时也是惩罚者。

 

他是普罗米修斯，同时也是鹰。

 

Bucky的意识回到了现实中，正好赶上Sterling医生在对他说照顾自己的重要性。均衡饮食等等等等保持情绪积极等等等等要保证充足睡眠等等等等。他感觉到自己在点头，除此之外一无所有。

 

这次治疗简直度日如年。

 

回家的路上，他给Steve打了个电话，说他想要去喝杯咖啡，所以回家会晚一点。然后他把车停在了加油站，他在那里买了一打甜甜圈和一升无糖苏打水。让它们消失花了十五分钟，但是它们返上来用了一个小时。感觉像是喉咙里卡了一个高尔夫球。他想，如果他就在这里被噎死了会怎么样。如果某几个可怜的太阳石油公司的员工发现他跪在这个肮脏的加油站洗手间里，面前的马桶里装着的是呕吐出来的、几乎完全没被消化的Krispy Kreme，那么会怎样呢？

 

Steve会发现。所有人都会明白真相。也许还会刊登在报纸上。

 

传奇刺客被发现死在了自己的呕吐物里。

 

Bucky喉咙里挤出一声歇斯底里的笑，呕吐让他的鼻孔火烧火燎般地疼。天啊，那他妈会有多尴尬啊。

 

他决定，他也许还是应该活下去。

 

*****

 

Bucky简直忍受不了要跟Steve保持距离的日子。

 

在那次Steve能从他的呼吸中闻出什么味道的事件之后，Bucky就开始逼着自己远离Steve。这一把戏简直简单到难以置信，完全不会引起Steve的任何怀疑，因为Bucky以前可是完全不能忍受任何人碰他，但是他也这么一步步地走了过来，克服了过来（一句话概括Lilies with Full Hands）。于是Steve，耐心而体贴的Steve，已经学会了以他能做到的一切方式支持他，在另一边等待着他。但是即便他可以毫不费力地将之掩盖过去，不代表这对他而言就很轻松。

 

这一次，为了安全感他需要更多的空间这一点不成问题了。但是Bucky在某些特殊时刻，确实渴望着与Steve之间的亲密接触。每次他想到那个声音——那个在事情回归以前的原样之前，他必须将之抹杀至寂静的声音，他心中的一部分总是因为恐惧而畏缩。

 

但是，现在，Bucky逼迫自己与Steve隔开的距离，跟那个脑海中的声音并无关系，而这也正是为什么他会如此痛苦。

 

而这也正是为什么，在自己的房间里连着睡了整整两周后，在一个慵懒而困倦的周日清晨，Bucky想要的一切就是在不侵占对方居住空间的前提下，以一个人类和另一个人类能达到的最亲密的方式，依偎在Steve的身边。

 

他已经史无前例地、四天都没吐过了，所以他就去了。

 

他蹑手蹑脚地溜进Steve的卧室里，Steve背对着他侧躺在床上，于是Bucky跳到床上，依偎在Steve身后，从后边把他抱住。他的手撩开Steve睡衣T恤的下摆，把他由人类血肉构成的那只手伸进去，搭在了Steve的肚子上。

 

Steve打了个寒战，吸了口气醒过来，而这把Bucky吓得在他自己反应过来之前，就已经躲到了床的另一边。

 

“啊啊，妈的，对不起，Buck，”Steve满脸歉意地说，“只是…你的胳膊肯定还没暖和过来，因为刚才就像是有人用冰棍挠了我一下。”

 

Bucky摸了摸他的金属手臂，皱起眉来。

 

“但是，我用的是我的真手。”他说。

 

Steve疑惑地皱起眉来，然后他挪到Bucky身边，问：“我可不可以——？”

 

Bucky点点头。Steve伸双手把Bucky人类的那只手握在了他的手中，然后他的眉头皱得更深了。

 

“这只手也好凉。”他喃喃地说，把Bucky的手放在自己双手的手心间揉搓起来。

 

Bucky只是盯着自己的手看，奇怪地感觉自己的手跟他似乎是分隔开的两个个体。有时候，看到自己的手在Steve的手旁，他还是会觉得很奇怪。现在他们的手是大小相当，而在之前，他可以把Steve的手完全包裹在手心里。Steve的手以前总在发抖，总是汗潮的，总是因为发烧而虚软孱弱。而现在，那像蝴蝶的翅膀一般颤抖着的是Bucky的手指，Steve用自己的双手把它们捧起来裹在手心里，就像是把一朵花，夹在了字典里写着recovery（恢复，痊愈）和resillence（恢复力，复原力）的两页之间。

 

“你的体温一直比较高。”过了一会儿之后，Bucky低声说。

 

他们之间是一段很长的沉默，然后Steve突然直白地说：“你看起来糟透了，Buck。”

 

Bucky猛地把他的手从Steve的双手之间抽出来，他可能用的力气又点过大了。

 

他从来没有想过这看起来有多明显，而现在他想到这里，他简直感觉愚蠢得不可思议。因为绝对会有人注意到——他那浮肿的脸颊；憔悴灰败的脸色；发红的水汪汪的眼睛；眼下严重的黑眼圈；落在浴室里、堵住了下水道的毫无生气的落发；布满擦伤的食指和中指指节（因为在他把手指伸进喉咙里的时候，他的手指反复剐蹭在被胃酸腐蚀的牙齿上）。

 

“什—什——”Bucky的声音干涸在了他那疼得像是被砂纸磨过的喉咙里，他痛苦地吞咽了几次，然后终于想办法挤出了一个相对清晰的词，“什么？”

 

“我已经注意到有一段时间了，但是我一直什么都没有说，因为我知道你有多不喜欢我婆婆妈妈的样子。”Steve紧张地喋喋不休唠叨起来，“但是我——你看，如果事情开始变…糟…的话，你可以跟我说。我宁愿听到最糟糕的消息，也不愿意担心你可能有事瞒着我。”

 

“我生不了病。”Bucky能说出来的只有这句话，他努力让自己的话听起来不太像是在为自己辩护。

 

Steve的下巴凝成一个阴郁而不快的角度：“我知道你不会。但是根据你最近吃东西的样子——或者根本就没在吃——我毫不怀疑这样的饮食方式会搞垮你的身体。”

 

“你知道我有时候会是什么样，Steve，”Bucky坚持道，“有——有时候吃东西很难。那种口感…我只是—只是很难，好吗？我又不是故意这么做的。”

 

听到最后一句话后，Steve扬起了一挑眉毛，而Bucky在脑子里踹了自己一脚。狡辩得绝对有点太过了。

 

“我在尽最大的努力。”Bucky低声说，他完全知道自己说出来的话会有什么样的效果。而果然不出他所料，Steve叹了口气，他的声音听起来有些悲伤，他垮下肩膀，像是被Bucky打败了。

 

“我知道你在尽力，Buck。”他伸出手，拨开了一缕垂在Bucky眼前的棕色发丝。

 

他们这样的亲密接触让Bucky几乎发起抖来，而在Steve把手收回去的时候，他伸头追随着那只手，他俯身俯得太远，几乎贴在了床上。Steve满怀深情地笑了起来，他把Bucky轻轻托起来，让Bucky的头可以枕在他的大腿上，他继续用手指梳理着Bucky的头发，继续在他的头上安抚般地按揉着。

 

这段对话结束了，而Bucky感觉到了一种不成比例的狂喜，就像是他成功地保守住了一个神圣的秘密，即使这项任务根本没什么难度。

 

事实上，掩盖痕迹一直很简单，简单到几乎可笑。他的借口很容易就会被人相信，在他自己的耳朵里听来那些借口简直可悲，但这只是因为他知道真相（才会这么觉得）——对一个局外人来说这是肯定会成功的，即使不成功他们也会表示理解，因为除此以外没有任何合理解释。Steve显然完全不知道出了什么问题，但是Bucky也不能真的责怪他。他现在做的这件事实在太操蛋，完全超出了Steve的理解范畴。即使Steve发现他满手鲜血（或者满手呕吐物？）却依旧不明白究竟发生了什么，Bucky也不会觉得意外。

 

毕竟，他为什么会想到呢？任何人想到Bucky可能会遇到的问题，这都不会是第一个跳进他们脑子里的选项。可能甚至都不是第二个，或者第三个。

 

Bucky闭上了眼睛。有那么一会儿，他认真地考虑着想要把一切都告诉Steve。

 

告诉Steve他是如何从一团摇摇欲坠的麻烦集合体转变为了一张只剩生理活动的白纸；从感受太多到感受太少，而他只有一种方式来让自己均衡。告诉Steve在他的大脑深处，那个想要完全抹杀掉他的存在的念头总是潜伏其中，而那像是一个可行的选择，应该被推行执行。

 

告诉Steve他很抱歉，他非常抱歉，他非常、非常、非常抱歉。

 

*****

 

在那之后，为了不让Steve起疑心，他开始吃正常饭量的正餐。

 

这几乎可以说是一种解脱，说实话，Steve的怀疑给了Bucky一个他需要让自己好好吃饭的正当理由。这是一个没有说出口的、暗示中的许可，让他的身体开始可以进食，而他自己的身体需要营养这一事实，显然并不是一个足以让他信服的理由。

 

有那么一阵子，好好吃饭让他不再体会到那种想要出门去，把脸埋进任何可以吃的东西里的冲动。那种对于食物着了魔一般的感觉也随之熄灭。现在他不用再在半夜偷偷摸摸流进厨房里；不用因为他实在太他妈饿了，所以把自己倒掉的剩饭再从垃圾桶里翻出来；也不用再说服自己，如果他是从垃圾桶里捡东西吃的话，那么就不算违反规则。

 

大多数的时候，吃过饭后他还是会吐——有时候他甚至不是有意的，他似乎只是不能把食物保存在体内，而且不只有一次，他不得不停下手头正在做的事，然后一动不动地呆在那里，把顺着喉咙涌上来的胆汁再咽回去——但是当他已经有一周没有再暴饮暴食之后，他开始觉得自己感觉这可能成问题了的这个念头简直傻得好笑。

 

（而每一晚马桶里出现的血越来越多这一事实与之无关。同样无关的还有他似乎不能跟人完成一段对话，总是在半路就走神；他的声音听起来就像是他的喉咙是用砂纸做成的；他把头埋膝盖之间、蹲坐在洗手间里的时间越来越长，因为他疲惫不堪、筋疲力尽、头晕目眩、浑身都疼。这只是他的身体而已。它经历过更糟糕的。它会痊愈的。）

 

但是，Bucky的自鸣得意，再加上他最近越来越难以清晰思考，他终于粗心失手了。

 

有天吃完晚饭后，他蜷在床上，想要让自己停止颤抖，这时Steve走进了他的房间，说：“为什么你没告诉我你生病了？”而Bucky的整个世界戛然而止。

 

他想要动一动，想要说句话，但是他不能。他甚至都不能呼吸。如果他的血液冻结在了血管里，他也不会惊讶。

 

“Buck？”Steve担心地问道。

 

Bucky摇摇头，甩开那阵因为震惊而产生的晕眩感，说：“什—什么？”

 

“你，呃，你忘了冲马桶。”

 

“我没忘。”Bucky想都没想就说。

 

他百分之百肯定他没有忘。他记得伸手去够那个小把手；记得它看起来远得有多不可思议；记得当他终于握住它的时候，他感觉有多沉。

 

……等等。

 

操。

 

他肯定是没用够力气，没有按到底。他们的马桶有点小问题——如果放手放得太快的话，冲水过程就会中途停止，结果就是什么东西都冲不下去。Bucky应该更小心的，他应该第二次、第三次地仔细检查，看是不是所有污物都被冲下去了，而不是直接就离开洗手间。

 

Steve走过来坐到Bucky身边，他看起来焦虑又悲伤。

 

“我不会生病。”Bucky嘟哝了一声，如果他的声音听起来很绝望的话，那是因为他现在确实很绝望。

 

“生病会有很多原因，”Steve柔声说，“即使是我们，也不是对所有的原因都免疫。”

 

Bucky在床上蜷成更紧的一团，把他的脸埋进床单里，这样他就不用看到Steve脸上那痛苦的神情。他讨厌让Steve担心，但是同时，他却又情不自禁地感觉到了一丝隐约的怨恨——如果Steve觉得（字面意义上的）所有事都是他的错的话，那么这跟Bucky也没关系。这个人没准还会觉得是他 _呼吸_ 次数太多了引起的温室效应呢。

 

Steve问，“怎么了，Buck？”

 

意思是 _什么在吞噬Bucky Barnes_ ？

 

只不过更像是 _Bucky Barnes在吃什么_ ？

 

（这两个问题的答案是：有时什么都没有，有时候是一切。）

 

Steve问：“最近有什么坏事发生了吗？”

 

他问：“这件事你和Sterling医生谈过了吗？”

 

他问：“有什么我可以做的吗？”

 

太多问题了。

 

这样的审讯就像是无止境一般地继续下去，但是Bucky，就像个最完美的间谍一样，宁死不屈。他只是像要咬破氰化物胶囊一样紧咬牙关，而这段单向对话在双方全都一无所得的情况下终止了。

 

*****

 

第二天，Bucky实验着少吃一些，希望如果他胃里没有什么东西的话，他也就不会感觉到那种急切地想要把一切全都清空出来的冲动。这个实验成功了，那天晚上他完全没有吐，但是同样地，这也吸引了Steve的注意力。

 

他不停地求着Bucky，要么是用那种悲伤可怜的语气“你总要吃点东西啊，Buck”，亦或是用消极攻击的方式“来吧，就吃一口，这是我专门给你做的”。

 

而就在这些直接命令之间，Bucky意识到有些事已经深深地改变了。以前的时候，为了要允许自己吃下些东西，即使是Steve一句轻轻的劝导，Bucky也会将之当成是授权从而执行。那曾经是一个许可。证明进食是被允许的行为。

 

现在不是了。

 

现在，即使是Steve的直接授意也不足以成为能让Bucky进食的充足理由。Steve的话不再是构成规则的因素，而Bucky还不太清楚规则里剩下的部分意味着什么。

 

他坐在餐桌前，绝望地想要把这一切想清楚，而这时他在余光里看到Steve正在向他走过来。那些用来解释他为什么不能吃东西的借口开始自动在Bucky口中成型，因为从Steve的嘴里跑出来的下一个字肯定是关于这件事的。

 

的确是，但是却跟Bucky想象的并不相同。

 

不同于午饭后、晚饭前时通常会问的那些习惯性的问题，比如“我们吃点零食吧”或者“求你了，就吃几篇苏打饼干好不好”，Steve说——

 

“你饿吗？”

 

而Bucky感到一阵晕眩。

 

尽管这并不是在形成了这种饮食精神病后第一次有人问他这个问题，但这是第一次他明白了他不知道答案的、那个真正的问题。

 

_你饿吗？_

 

其实这是一个非常简单的问题，真的。对于这个问题，即使有无数个可能的答复存在于一个广泛的范围内，但底线是人们应该可以指出他们在范围内的归属位置——无非是“不饿”或是“有点”或是“现在还不饿”或者“饿了”——然后人类应该会依照现在的状态而采取措施。毕竟，对于这个问题，后续行为只有两种：如果饿了，吃；如果不饿，那就不吃。

 

但是Bucky，他已经失去了衡量自己是否饥饿的一切感官，他也完全不知道对此要怎么办。这种感觉在很久之前就已经不再是身体对于营养物质的需求，而转变成为了这种令他又恨又怕的、充满他全身的忧虑和敌意。

 

他吃东西可能是因为他的身体需要食物；可能是因为他需要某些并非食物的东西；可能是因为他伤心、或愤怒、或焦虑、或内疚、或害怕。妈的，即使他并没有前面提起的那若干情况，他也还是要吃。因为他需要那种把食物全部吐出来时的那种快感，他需要那种精疲力竭的空荡感，那种死亡一般的解脱感。

 

但是最终，这依旧全部都是为了“ _需求_ ”，而这正是让他最恶心的一点。他痛恨与之相关的一切，那暗示着他的无助，显示着他的弱点。他痛恨自己不能把“需求”这一概念从他的生活中彻底驱逐出去。

 

所以他驱逐掉了其他的一些他力可能及的东西。

 

“不，”他终于说，他突然感觉到了某种奇怪的优越感，“不，我不饿。”

 

Steve哼了一声，他的声音中满怀关心，然后他走过来，坐在了餐桌旁Bucky对面的位置，而Bucky坚决躲避着他的视线。

 

“我很担心你。”Steve柔声说。

 

“别。”Bucky怒道。

 

他知道他现在的反应既无礼又幼稚，而Steve不应被他这么对待，但是出乎他意料的，Steve只是笑了几声。

 

“天啊，”他说，“在我们一起长大的时候，无论什么时候你想要关心我的时候，是不是都是这么难？我是不是一直都这么——”

 

“倔？”Bucky帮他提供思路，他现在也笑了起来，“倔得跟猪头一样？”

 

“我想说的是‘骄傲’，”Steve嗤笑了一声，“不过…是啊，倔。”

 

“伙计，你比我还难搞，”Bucky温柔地笑着说，“你不仅不让我担心你，你还一直坚称根本就没有什么好担心的。有一次你都在临终之际了，还做了计划要第二天出去看场电影。”

 

“我能说什么呢，”Steve的声音突然低了下来，他喃喃地说，“否认是一股不容小觑的力量。”

 

Steve说出这句话的方式，让Bucky的身体突然涌过一阵颤抖。

 

“等等…”他慢慢地说，像是终于醍醐灌顶，“你…那并不仅仅是因为倔和想要保全尊严，对不对，同样是因为……”

 

“对，”Steve打断了他，他对Bucky挤出一抹微弱的微笑，嘴唇上扬的角度并不明显，“同样是因为…恐惧。我—我害怕。我不想死。不想那么死。”

 

Bucky从他的座位上站起来，跪在了Steve的椅子旁边。他伸出双臂环抱住Steve的腰，然后把头枕在了Steve的大腿上。Steve开始自动地用他的手指梳理抚摸Bucky的头发。

 

“对不起，”Bucky低声说，“那时候我应该…那么多次，我对你不好，对你发脾气，我都以为你是故意给我难堪，故意让自己那么难搞，但是…我应该明白那是一种应对…应对恐惧的方式。妈的，我也做了同样的事。‘Hey，Stevie，在你还给我上次咱们打赌时你输给我的两分钱之前，你是不会死的。’”Bucky停下来，轻声笑了几声。“我想，这可能是因为我从来都没把你想成是怕死的人。”

 

Steve低下头看着他，困惑地扬起一条眉毛。“真的吗，Buck？我们那时还都是孩子，我当然怕死了。”

 

“从来没想过。”Bucky真诚地说，“你永远是那么…沉着。你总是比你周围的所有人都镇定，包括我。”

 

Steve从Bucky的怀抱里抽离出来，然后滑下去，坐到Bucky身边的地板上。他们就在那里坐着，依靠着彼此坐了很久。

 

“我很怀念这个，Buck。”Steve叹了口气，打破了沉默。

 

“怀念什么？追忆狗屎一般的旧时光？”

 

“不是，就这样…聊天，打开心扉，真挚的交流。”

 

Bucky知道可能Steve并没有这样的意图，但他还是情不自禁地把他的话当成了在批评Bucky最近有事瞒着他的消极攻击手段。

 

他的身体僵住了。他站起来。

 

“Buck？”Steve仰起头，一脸困惑地问他。

 

Bucky说了句“我需要去躺一会儿”，然后在Steve张口说话之前就躲进了卧室里。

 

他因为某种原因而浑身发抖。也许是那段关于往昔岁月的对话让他记起了他永远都成不了以前的那个人，或者是因为他对Steve撒谎而感到内疚。但是无论是因为什么，这都让他情绪激动，而他只知道一个方式，可以让自己平静下来。

 

他颤抖着手，在衣柜深处寻找他的应急存货。他找到了一盒带巧克力碎片的饼干、一袋已经差不多吃完了的薯片和一瓶饮用水。

 

然后他盯着那些食物看了很久，感觉像是身处窘境。

 

他不能吃。他现在没有办法处理残局，而他也不想冒险去洗手间里，因为Steve现在已经开始起疑了。

 

但他也不能不吃。因为他感觉再不把自己排空的话，他整个人就要爆裂开了。他仅仅是抵抗着脑内的那个挑唆他开始饕餮大餐的声音就已经浑身汗湿，喘不过气来。

 

吃，还是不吃。

 

其实这里并不存在任何问题。

 

他要吃。而真正的问题是之后要怎么办。

 

但是他决定到时候再说。

 

他打开收音机来制造一些掩护音，他把椅子搬过来抵在门把手的下边，这样Steve就不能冲进来了（他从来都没有在不敲门的情况下擅自进入Bucky房间，但是万事小心总没有错），然后狂欢开始。

 

他把饼干袋撕开，在塑料托盘里空出两排，然后把水倒了进去。他把饼干在水里泡软，然后吞了下去，如果饼干是这样湿透了的样子，会更容易吐出来。最理想的情况是用牛奶，但是现在这种情况下他没有奢侈的权利。吃过饼干后，他把袋子里剩下的薯片也吃完了，他确保自己把薯片有好好嚼碎才咽下去，以防刮伤喉咙。他需要让接下来要发生的事尽可能地快，而且没有声音。

 

现在仅剩了唯一的一个问题：要怎么开始。

 

他简短地考虑了一下吐在一只旧袜子里，然后他想到很有可能袜子里装不下，而且开口太小，不好对准。然后他想到把枕套扒下来用，但是如果他去壁橱里拿新枕套的时候被Steve发现了怎么办？他又要解释为什么他突然需要一个新的枕套。

 

就在他马上就要向绝望投降，准备去洗手间的时候，他意识到问题的解决方式一直被他握在手里——那个已经空了的薯片袋。

 

他吐在了里面，然后把袋子用几件他再也不会穿的就T恤包起来，塞进了衣柜的最深处。

 

飞快地喷几下空气清新剂，把椅子从门后挪回原来的位置，然后一切就都像没有发生过一样。

 

Bucky生来就是为了要做这样的事。这是他唯一擅长的事。当大多数的人收到夸赞都是因为创造事物的同时，Bucky的专长与之完全相反。他创造的是虚无。他让事物消失。

 

毕竟，有时候，如果创造一个完美的新世界，你先要摧毁那个旧的。

 

他想这个道理也同样可以运用在以下几个方面：人，身体，自我。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve上一次出去执行任务还是两周前，这也就代表着在这两周里，Bucky不得不严格控制自己，只能找借口说去洗澡，然后在水声的掩盖之下把晚饭吐出来，或者，千载难逢地，窝在房间里吃他储存在衣柜里的食物，然后在一片死寂的深夜里蹑手蹑脚地溜进洗手间。

 

他要绝望了。

 

“你很久没跟复仇者他们出去了，”他最终还是说，努力让自己的声音听起来稀松平常，就像是随便提起一句，就像是他没有等着这整间房子都归他所用，然后他就可以把屋里的一切都吃掉。“怎么，这个世界不再需要拯救了还是什么的？”

 

Steve看了他一眼，然后又低下头盯着地板，低声说：“我—我一直很担心你。我不想让你难受的时候只能一个人呆着。”

 

Bucky胸口中因为愤怒和羞愧交织而起的某种感受而猛地一紧。Steve经常会伤感地说，只要Bucky能在他身边，他宁愿身限无穷的战争之中，也不愿在没有他的情况下生活在最和平舒适的地方。Bucky一直都明白Steve究竟为他放弃了失去了多少，而Bucky为此深受折磨。尽管现在显然已经没有以前那么糟了，而且大多数时候Bucky已经可以或多或少地照顾自己了，但是他依旧觉得自己是个累赘，而他痛恨这一点。他知道他有多令人难以忍受，他的神经病，和会引发他精神失常的无数原因。而他不会责怪任何一个人，如果他们忍受不了有他在他们的人生中搅合所以决定放弃。

 

而直至现在，Steve都在这里。无论Bucky把在他身边搞成一件多么艰难的事。他一直都在这里，永远在这里，坚定不移。而正因如此，即使他把胃里的所有东西都清空，内疚还是盘踞在那里，沉沉地坠着。

 

他感觉自己就像个骗子。感觉他一直在欺骗Steve，让Steve觉得他是一个比他的实质更好的人。而他心里有些希望有那么一天，Steve会终于明白过来，看清真相。因为至少Bucky不用再继续演了。Steve值得更好的，他不应被这样欺骗。但是，在这同时，Bucky却又害怕让Steve失望，所以只要Steve还愿意信他，他就会一直扮演这样的角色。因为Steve同样不应该被他这样对待，他不应该发现他生命中为数不多的快乐来源其实全部都是虚假的。

 

“他妈的我不需要保姆。”过了一会儿后Bucky说，也许他的声音中有了太多敌意。

 

“那也许你就该确保自己真的能照顾好自己。”Steve怒道。

 

Steve的语气和说出来的话让Bucky吃了一惊。Bucky知道Steve不是软蛋，知道Steve其实是个热血的急性子。但是这一切中唯一的特例就是Bucky。他们对待彼此从来都不会假装客气，一直是心里想什么就说什么，有时候说话也不会太好听。但是他们都知道彼此能忍受到什么程度，一定会在到达临界点之前停下。现在，尤其是这样，Steve在跟Bucky有关的所有事上显示了令人难以置信的耐心，陪伴着Bucky走过那些艰难的日子。

 

也许Bucky只是想要让Steve偶尔回击一次。

 

“你他妈还有脸说。”Bucky跳脚站起来回嘴，忽略了眼前视线模糊的时间比平时还长，“从我们还是孩子的时候到现在，你一点都没变。你还是觉得自己是…是可替代的。但不是所有的东西都值得豁出命去，Steve。而且—而且你现在比之前还糟，因为你现在什么都‘超级’了，于是你觉得你他妈是不可战胜的。但是并不是这样。”

 

“这不是真的。”Steve低声说，争吵中的怒意从他眼中突然褪去。

 

他这个样子比刚才突然爆发时更让Bucky措手不及，他眨了眨眼，不知道他妈的刚才发生了什么。他又坐回了沙发上。

 

“呃，不想这么跟你说，伙计，”他努力让气氛轻松些，“但是即使超级战士血清也有极限。”

 

“不，不，是啊，我知道这点，”Steve分心地应了几声，“我说的不是这个……我说的是你刚才说我的那些话……某种层面上，你说的是真的。但是我觉得‘觉得所有事都值得豁出命去’和‘觉得没有任何事值得继续活下去’之间有很大差别，虽然结果或多或少其实都一样。”

 

“操，当然有区别了。就像是两件完全相反的事。如果某个人觉得没有任何事值得他继续活下去，那肯定也没有任何事会值得他去死。”

 

“我给自己编了几个（可以为之而死的理由）。”

 

“是啊，好吧，以后你他妈再也不许这么做。”

 

“我不会了，”Steve坚持道，“现在事情不一样了。”

 

“我有你了”这句话他没有说出来，但是这样还不如用大功率扬声器喊出来让全世界都知道。

 

“不许。”Bucky警告他说。

 

“我知道。对不起。这样不对，对你不公平，而且他妈的那么自私，但是我——”Steve把脸埋进了Bucky肩上，闷回去一声疑似是啜泣的声音，“”——Buck，我不能失去你。不能再失去你。

 

“我哪里都不去。”Bucky喃喃道，突然不可抑制地感到痛彻心扉的悲伤。

 

有那么一小会儿，他考虑着要把一切告诉Steve，但是这么一点小小的可能性，被葬送在了他接下来的行为中——他疯狂地想要找到一种可以表示出他一切都好的方式，让Steve觉得他不用在家里陪着他。这样他就会走，而Bucky就终于可以几个小时接连不断地进食然后呕吐。或者，几天。

 

 

*****

 

当他想到解决方式的时候，他有点惊讶，而且还有点因为自己没能早些想出这个主意而感到失望。

 

他没有告诉Steve，自己取消了那周的心理治疗课程，这样他就可以……以另一种方式来利用那段时间。

 

他坐到方向盘后的时候全身都在发抖，他因为期待而头晕目眩，这种感觉跟他渴求的那种颤抖中的轻松感所差无几。他不知道自己居然可以因为脑中的某种念头而在身体上产生如此明显的反应。这一刻，他身体中的所有需求渴望强烈到可以压过那些已经折磨他许久的苦楚——从不停歇的胃痛，持续不断的头痛，和喉咙里的疼痛。他已经记不起上一次哪里都不疼是什么时候了，他身体的每一部分，都因为他将之置于的虐待重压下而发起反击，但是现在，一切都不重要了。马上，他就会把它们这些小打小闹的抗议踩到脚下。

 

很快，他就会重获寂静。

 

他甚至都不知道他要怎么办，也不知道要从何开始。通常他会在开始之前就做好心理准备，幻想一会儿要吃什么。但是现在的感觉就像是他已经隔了太久都没机会能痛快来一次，现在的情况下他甚至都不在意那些细节了。他只需要能做就好了。

 

他心里有些希望这么久被迫不能真正地沉迷在他的习惯之中，能让他完全戒掉这一行为变得简单一些。但是现在事实证明完全不是这么一回事。他能够两周不“狂欢”无论这有多艰难有多头疼，但他都坚持住了，然而这非但没有让他获得任何能够戒除的自信，反而让他一直挣扎着压制住的所有饥饿感都在这一刻汹涌而来。

 

他决定这次他不想要一顿饭分量的食物，而是想要吃很多很多不同的东西，就像是为他错过的那些味道和感觉而做出弥补。于是他绕过了快餐店，去了一家大型连锁商店。

 

他抓过一辆购物车，把车里装满了个各种能直接用手抓着吃的东西。薯片。麦片圈。面包。奥利奥，为了纪念以往的欢乐时光。还有一大堆名字匪夷所思的零食——Twinkies，Ho-Hos，Ding-Dongs。为了把它们冲下去，他还买了一大瓶的无糖可乐。

 

他有钱，所以谁知道他为什么又随机拿了一些他可能永远不会吃的狗屁玩意呢——他还拿了一罐婴儿食品和一个金枪鱼罐头。

 

这就像是所有的理性意识全都被驱逐出了他的大脑。他完全感觉不到自己的大脑，感觉不到自己的心念。一个鬼魂，他们之前这么叫他。但是鬼魂不会饿，不会有需求。他不知道现在他是什么——也许是在人和鬼的两者之间，也许他在现实与超现实间徘徊不定。

 

回到车上，他从奥利奥开始。透过充斥在脑中的、咆哮着“更多更多更多更多”的声音，他不禁回忆起了一切开始的那一刻。即使奥利奥已经在某种程度上成为了他莽撞行事的标志，但是他明白说是莽撞，但是一切都已积压已久。他一直都怀疑在他心中有一个可怕而贪婪的存在，而他需要不许一切代价将其压制。也许现在的冲动从一开始就已经存在，就像一条冰冷阴险的蛇一般盘踞在他的心里。

 

他心中的另一部分在想他现在做的这件事是为了什么。在之前，他总会有某种原因，以各种可信度不同的理性作为理由。但是现在，他有些怀疑他只是因为可以这么做，所以他就做了。他看到了一个机会，于是见机行事。这已经成为了一种习惯。就像是他的大脑为了生存下去而做出的其他狗屁适应性行为一样。

 

如果是为了生存，那么为什么感觉那么像是就要死去？

 

他决定以后再去寻找答案。

 

*****

 

那天晚上吃完晚饭后，Bucky还没来得及找借口说要去洗手间，Steve就宣布他要去洗个澡。

 

Bucky用尽了所有自制力，才没有把惊诧的情绪表现在脸上。

 

“能…能不能让我先去？”他乖乖地问。

 

Steve盯着他看，他盯了很长一段时间，盯得Bucky浑身难受，而这时候他脸上绽开一抹狡猾的笑容。他说：“我们可以一起去。”

 

这绝对是Bucky最不想做的事。

 

他知道他的身体看起来什么样。有那么一段时间，Steve还是会外出执行任务，而Bucky可以愿意吐多少次就吐多少次，那段时间里他这一行为的证据只体现在他浮肿的脸颊上和视线发散的双眼中。他没有失去太多体重，没有到别人会注意到的程度，即使他那时候经常呕吐，但是他依旧会真的吃下比正常人更多的食物。但是现在，早饭和午饭他几乎连动都不会动一下，而晚餐永远都是进了下水道。现在表面证据开始显现出来。他的胯骨突出，肋骨一根一根像楼梯一般凸显出来。

 

这令他恶心，同时又令他欣慰。这是病态的胜利与成功，也是羞耻的败北和失败。

 

他知道如果把他现在的样子，和Steve珍藏的旧照片中的另一个他自己来比较的话，他们看起来就像是完全不同的两个人。

 

所以，这样也许更好。没有虚假广告。所见即所得。

 

但是，Steve他妈的似乎依旧还没明白，而Bucky无论如何就是搞不清楚这是为什么。

 

“不用了，谢谢。”Bucky听到自己说。

 

“我会很快的。”Steve保证道。

 

他俯下身来，想要在Bucky的脸颊上印下一个小小的吻，但Bucky飞快地闪开了。Steve皱起眉来。

 

“对不起。”他说，他的声音简直是伤心、困惑和担忧的混合体。

 

“不是你的错。”Bucky挤出这么一句话来。他应该更清楚地解释，更努力地安慰Steve确保他不会心里难受。但是他现在太他妈的累了。

 

Steve又围在他身边呆了一会儿，他看起来就像是不知道要不要进一步在这个问题上深究，但是最终他只是不发一言地走进了洗手间里，让Bucky独自思考他现在要把自己怎么办。

 

他可以用厨房的水槽，但是这里太开放，太容易暴露。如果Steve从走廊那边探头看向这边的话，那他就会看到。而且万一他堵住了下水道怎么办？谢天谢地，在浴缸里那次事件之后还没发生过类似事故，但是Bucky肯定不想冒这个险。

 

他的脑子拼命寻求着另一个解决方式。塑料袋。垃圾桶。但是这些都不是解决方案，因为在事情过后他还要把这些东西再处理掉。

 

往窗户外面……？

 

除非……

 

他希望他自己会有点被他要做的事情恶心到，但事实上，他能感觉到的一切就是那种颤抖之下的解脱感。

 

他从橱柜里拿出几个平时用来放剩饭的塑料特百惠保险饭盒，他把饭盒带回了房间里，然后安静地吐在了里面。他合上饭盒，把饭盒藏在了衣柜深处，和那些吃到一半的零食和糖纸放在一起。

 

易如反掌。

 

顺便说一下，他现在真的想要吃一块水果派。

 

*****

 

在那之后，Bucky开始时而找借口去洗手间，时而回到自己房间里“独处”。Steve的态度一直都很明确：Bucky的房间是他的私人空间。他从来都不会再没得到许可之前就擅自进入他的房间，也不会问Bucky在房间里做些什么，他也没问过为什么Bucky总是会关上房门。

 

而Steve的这一种善意，也在被Bucky无情地利用。

 

如果这他妈的不是他的救命稻草的话，Bucky会觉得更内疚更抱歉。

 

******

 

Bucky没有发现他忘了倒掉饭盒里的呕吐物，再把饭盒洗干净后放回原处。直到这天——Steve在找东西去装他们做多了的红薯汤，他在厨具柜和橱柜里翻来找去疑惑不已。

 

Bucky大笑起来，他笑啊笑啊笑得停不下来。

 

*****

 

这天就和平常一样。

 

Bucky醒来的时候头痛不已。他戳戳他的早饭，吃几小口午饭，狼吞虎咽下他的晚饭，然后找借口去“洗个澡”。

 

而在这之后，剧情开始偏离剧本。

 

他打开门之后，发现Steve他妈的就站在那里。

 

“你他妈有什么事？”Bucky说。

 

Steve问：“你是不是故意的？’

 

Bucky喷出的笑声即使在他自己耳朵里也空洞虚假。

 

“天啊，Steve。”他低声说。

 

“是不是？”

 

Bucky咬牙：“我不用跟你说这个。”

 

他不应该这么说。这几个词直接不假思索直接从他嘴里蹦出去，说完之后那一刻Bucky就意识到了他说错了话。但是现在，他感觉就像是一个被逼近角落里的动物，他的唯一选项就是攻击。

 

“我…呃，做了点研究，”Steve继续说，就好像Bucky刚才没说话，“而且…你听说过暴食症吗？”

 

Bucky怒。他当然听说过了。他又不傻。但是…但是这不一样。必须不一样。

 

“我看起来像是个想要把自己塞进毕业舞会礼服裙里的高中女生吗？”他怒道。

 

Steve皱眉。“并不是…Bucky，你真的病了。”

 

“你他妈以为我不知道吗？我的整个人生…自从我回来之后，都这么对我说。‘你病了’‘这不是你的错’。我听厌了别人对我说我有多破碎。”

 

“我不是这个意思——”

 

“无所谓了。”

 

Bucky真他妈的受够了这段对话，他把Steve推开走回了自己的卧室里，但是Steve紧紧跟在他的身后，Bucky还没来得及阻止他就已经跟了进来，而他在走进Bucky房间后几乎是立刻就有了反应——他因为异味而皱起鼻子，眉毛也疑惑地皱了起来。

 

“这——这是什么味？”

 

Bucky觉得他这一辈子里都没这么窘迫羞辱过。他只是像脚底长了钉子般一动不动地站在那里，而Steve走向卧室里面，开始四处查看。他的一部分在对他尖叫，让他做些什么，在为时过晚之前组织Steve。但是他一声都出不来。接下来要发生的事是必然的，而这必然性让他僵立在原地。这一次他没法再撒谎让自己过关了，所以他连试都不想试了。

 

Steve打开衣柜。

 

他跪下，推开地上的一叠一叠衣服。

 

他说：“我的天啊。”

 

Bucky开始说这并不是看上去的样子，然后他意识到这究竟有多好可笑。因为他把装着自己呕吐物的饭盒藏在衣柜里，这正是这一切看起来的样子。

 

Steve站起来，他睁大眼睛，用那双湿润的蓝眼睛看着Bucky。

 

“Bucky，”他吸了口气，“你…你在这里边都做了些什么？”

 

Bucky没有看他。他字面意义上地因为羞愧而无法呼吸。这有些怪，考虑到在过去的七十年内他有过更屈辱的境况。但是现在这不一样，他辜负的是Steve。

 

“Bucky，求你了。”Steve说，而Bucky不知道Steve在求他什么，但他相当肯定，无论Steve想要的是什么他都给不起。

 

“我要出门。”他突然说。

 

Steve立刻跟上他，然后在他能控制住自己之前，他抓住了Bucky的胳膊。

 

值得称赞的是，Bucky没有畏缩，他只是盯着Steve，直到Steve收手放开了他。

 

“我们需要谈一谈。”Steve说。

 

“求你，别走。”Steve说。

 

但Bucky还是走了。

 

他忘了带外套，但还是记得带上了钱包。因为现在他能想到的只有一件事，而他需要钱来做这件事。

 

他浑浑噩噩地冲出门去，他的手机一直在响，一直响到他钻进车里。但是Steve本人并没有追下来，而Bucky发现自己有点感觉像是被背叛了。

 

他酸酸地、卑鄙地想着如果Steve发现这是他最后一次见到Bucky，那他事后会有什么样的感受。但是这样的怨恨最多只维持了千分之一秒，然后就被内疚和罪恶感所取代。

 

他最不想做的事，就是在他已经造成的伤害之上更深地伤害Steve。

 

但是，现在就是这样了。

 

手机又响了。

 

他可以回去，他想。他可以回到屋子里，然后瘫软进Steve怀里，陷入那熟悉又强壮的臂弯里。他说救我，然后就会 **被救** 。

 

只不过他知道，事情不可能这样发展。

 

他启动引擎，他心中并没有一个确切的目的地，他只是一直开车，然后开到了一个加油站，他觉得在这里开始很不错。

 

一杯超大杯冰沙。六块巧克力。一袋奇多。一瓶芬达。他把自己锁进加油站的洗手间里，食物以前面提过的顺序下去，然后以相反的顺序出来。橙色和棕色混合成一片令人作呕的污水，最后是蓝。

 

下一站。

 

任务的单一性让他感觉这就像是他以前做过的事，至少是在这辈子里熟悉的事。感觉像是他自己。他可以做回冬日战士，为致命、不可阻挡的目的损耗生命，被送去执行他不明白的任务，只知道这是生与死之间的问题。

 

街角有家麦当劳，这就像是一座荧光灯塔在召唤他。通常他只会去快餐店的驾车窗口购买食物，但是现在他太过绝望、太过急切，他已经什么都不在乎了。

 

他很可能看起来糟糕到极点，皮肤潮湿阴冷，呼吸急促不稳，但他还是想办法在柜台后的女服务生为他点单的时候，装备上了他最能安抚人心、最富有魅力的笑容。他把手机掏出来，时不时地低头瞥一眼屏幕，这样看起来就像是他在为好几个人带饭。

 

因为没有人会为自己一个人点两个巨无霸汉堡，一个厚肉饼培根汉堡，十块炸鸡块，两份大薯条，和一杯麦旋风。他直到最后还记得要点三杯饮料。

 

“今天轮到你跑腿？”收费台后的女服务员说，然后向堆在柜台上的几个纸袋点点头。

 

Bucky笑得可能有点太大声了。“对，差不多吧。”

 

等他点的食物全都到齐之后，他飞快地冲回车里。吃到四分之三的时候，他抓过放在仪表盘下面隔层抽屉里的晕车袋，然后吐在了里面。他吐了两袋，而在那之后他全身发抖，抖得太厉害，他试了好几次才把晕车袋封起来。

 

他把剩下的食物吃完，又消耗了一个晕车袋。他脚步不稳地走出车门，把那几个晕车袋扔进垃圾桶里。他在膝盖发软打结之前勉强走了回来，然后瘫在了驾驶座上。他胸口里有一种剧烈、紧绷的疼痛，就像是他的胸腔突然缩小，把他的心脏紧紧挤压在内，他的心脏只能在不断增加的绝望中抖动尖叫。

 

不是第一次，他觉得，他可能会因此而死。

 

当然了，他应该不会死。因为九头蛇不可能让他们宝贵的武器脆弱得会死于一场胃病。但是这也是一个…有趣的…想法。也许，这个想法他可以以后再进一步研究。

 

但是现在，他不能待在这。就像条鲨鱼，他只能不停游动，否则就会淹死。

 

向前。

 

他坐在车里，可以看到前边有一家Wendy’s餐厅。

 

离这里只有不到一个街区，但是他隐约知道以他现在的状态，他不应该开车。他现在脑子里有一半已经意识不清楚，他的脑子里充斥着内疚、恐慌、恶心，而他现在头疼得厉害，头骨里边随着脉搏跳动着剧痛，就像是要拳打脚踢着从他的眼睛后面冲出来。他完全不在乎自己会被卷进一场严重车祸并且因此丧生，但是这么一辆好车要是被撞烂了那就太可惜了。

 

他设法平安无事地到达了Wendy’s餐厅的开车取餐通道。真正的挑战是点餐。这次也是，他假装他再打电话，听起来就像是他在和电话另一端的某人讨论菜单。他能看出餐厅员工已经有点困惑了，因为不只是他花了太长时间点餐，而且他现在像是说话都说不清楚。话语像是以一种奇怪的方式哽在他嘴里，然后被他嚼碎了吐出来。在话说到一半的时候他就会走神，给他点单的那个可怜的孩子让Bucky差不多把他说的每句话都重复了一半。

 

最后他把儿童餐的每一种汉堡都点了下来——如果这些汉堡是给孩子们吃的，那么他每一种买两个就无所谓了对吧？一个他这样体型的男人不可能只吃一个儿童餐汉堡。那就太傻了。

 

再一次地，他把装满食物的袋子放到车上。他实在不知道他要怎么把这些吃进他的胃里，但是他现在停不下来。他不停地吃，直到他吃得肚子鼓起来就像是他怀孕了；直到他胃疼得太厉害，疼得他字面意义上的一动不能动；直到他的眼中涌出眼泪，弯下身子抱着胀大的肚子低声呻吟。

 

就是这样了，他想。他要死了。他不知道这是怎么回事——你能把自己吃死吗？他很好奇——但是这确切地发生着。

 

他又在那里待了一会儿，他的恐慌不只是因为怕死，而是因为等待着呕吐的时间越长，那些令人反胃的食物就在他的胃里呆的时间越长。食物会被他的身体吸收，一切就都完蛋了。他又会越过边界。把不属于他的东西留下来。

 

他试图支起身子。他的动作让他的喉咙往上反刍出一大口液体。他没能来得及吞下去，于是这口液体顺着他的下巴滴了下来，而他妈的，他现在就像个在吐奶的婴儿。

 

他还是因为肚子里的疼痛而行动不便，他只能勉强打开车门，然后俯下身，把手指戳进喉咙里，然后呕吐起来。比他这辈子吐过的任何一次都用力，都艰难。

 

他绑好的马尾辫有点松，有发丝落下来，垂在他的面前，结果在无止境的呕吐中被沾上了呕吐物。他没办法把头发绑回去，因为他的一只手忙着让自己恶心呕吐，而另一只手扶着车门，只有这样他才不会摔下去。

 

他只能想象他自己现在看起来有多可悲，身边放着空了的快餐盒，脸上和衣服上都是呕吐物。他的脸上又脏又肿一团糟，嘴唇因为溃疡而开裂，他曾经弧度优美的颧骨现在脸颊下陷得像是一条壕沟。他双眼发红，因为眼中的毛细血管因为呕吐的压力而爆裂。他只是有些惊讶他的心脏居然没有也因此而爆裂。

 

他一直吐，直到他动都不能动，直到他不能呼吸，直到他的指节因为剐蹭牙齿而作痛，直到他吐出的只有血液和胆汁。

 

好吧，现在，他肯定是要死了。

 

他差点哭出来，不知道怎么回事事态就他妈的这样失控了。事情就是这样了。他甚至都不能欺骗自己，欺骗自己因为他遵守了规定所以一切都是正当的，因为很早之前他就已经把规则全部打破了。他不能再否认丑恶的现实。他在不到一个小时的时间之内，吃下了好几天分量的食物，他感觉现在他的心脏要从他胸膛里跳出来，而他自己心中的一部分，甚至还不想停，甚至还想这样继续。

 

然后，突然之间，在一片疯狂之内，出现了一个非常清晰、非常稀奇的想法。

 

他不想死。

 

这并不算是命运的启示，因为这是一个一直存在在那里的、一个勉强的事实。但是这个想法还是令他震惊，甚至，让他尴尬。就好像“想要活下去”是某种可笑的弱点。

 

对他来说，很可能，这的确是个可笑的弱点。

 

在接近一个世纪的时间里，痛苦是唯一一个可以定义他的存在的事物。如果没有了痛苦，他还能剩下什么呢？Steve说在他经历了那么多事之后，他依旧是Bucky，但是如果他把这些苦痛一层层剥离开来，结果却发现里边并没有任何值得让他留下的东西呢？

 

然后，有小小的一部分、令人气愤的、他大脑中仅剩的理性与他抗争——又不是说他现在此刻的存在体有什么值得留下的。

 

他拿起了电话。

 

电话那边传来的第一个字是：“Bucky？”，那个人上气不接下气的声音如此疼痛，令他如此打从心里地感到熟悉，而Bucky希望这样的声音可以有实体，像是一条刚从烘干机里拿出来的被单，而他想要把自己完全地包裹其中。

 

“Steve，”Bucky低声说。

 

“我的天啊，Buck，”Steve说，而Bucky觉得他可能是在哭，“你他妈以后再也不许——你吓死我了，你这个混蛋。你在哪儿？我这就去接你。”

 

“你不能，”Bucky默默地说，“我把车开走了。”

 

“我给Sam打电话，看我能不能借他的车用一下。只是…你他妈的在哪儿？”

 

“在First and O大街的Wendy’s餐厅。”

 

“好的，”Steve说，而Bucky听到了他在行动的声音，也许Steve是在拿钥匙和穿鞋，“好的，你就——就待在你现在的地方，你听到了吗？我十五分钟就到，最多不超过二十分钟。”

 

“好。”

 

“我要挂了，这样才能给Sam打电话，好吗？”

 

“嗯，”停顿了一下，然后Bucky喊，“Steve，等一下！”

 

“嗯？怎么了？我在。”

 

Bucky沉默了很长一段时间，有些话想要从他的嘴里爬出来，那些他从来都没敢大声说出来的话。但是那些音节一直都在为了自由而与他抗争，而Bucky最终松了口：“我觉得……我觉得我需要帮助。”

 

电话那边传来了Steve的一声低泣，但是同样传来的，还有他的解脱。“我知道，Buck。你需要帮助。而这没有关系。因为我们会为你寻求帮助，好吗？只是…一定坚持住。坚持住。”

 

Bucky照做了，以不止一种方式。


End file.
